Inferno
by moonsea18
Summary: Ingatlah, l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle bahwa cinta yang menggerakan matahari dan bintang lainnya. Seberapa jauh pun kamu, aku tetap akan mengejarmu bahkan ke neraka sekalipun, karena l'amor che move il sole e l'altre stelle.
1. Chapter 1: Angeli E Demoni

**Inferno**

**Inspired by _Divina Commedia: Inferno_ the masterpiece of Dante Alighieri**

**The story itself from the idea of author, moonsea18**

**All of the character here owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

*0*

**_Chapter 1: Angeli E Demoni_**

.

.

_Università degli Studi di Firenze_

Plakat itu bertengger kokoh tak goyah dan tak termakan waktu. Sama seperti kaki jenjang yang berlari membawa peralatan melukisnya, melewati kerumunan mahasiswa-mahasiswa.

_Sial, aku terlambat!_

Begitulah batinnya berseru, berkat kaki jenjangnya itu ia mampu meminimalisir waktu keterlambatannya. Dosennya juga baru masuk ke kelas, wajahnya penuh peluh membuat sang dosen tahu anak ini berlari dari ujung ke ujung demi tidak terlambat.

"Maaf,saya terlambat." Serunya sambil membungkuk kebiasaan dari negara ia berasal, Jepang.

Sang dosen masih mentolerir keterlambatannya itu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk. Tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dia pun duduk dan mengeluarkan peralatan melukisnya.

"Hampir saja kau di hukum."

"Aku tahu, kalau saja skuterku tidak rusak."

.

.

Matahari semakin terik,terdengar teriakan dari berbagai arah. Entah dalam bahasa Inggris ataupun Italia, cafe yang jaraknya cuma lima menit dari kampus itu menjadi persinggahan selanjutnya setelah berkutat dengan kuas dan kanvas di kelasnya tadi.

"Satu kopi hitam dan satu cheesecake."

"_Grazie._"

Ia menyerahkan cheesecake kepada temannya yang duduk dihadapannya itu, kelas selanjutnya akan dimulai sejam lagi. Jadi, masih ada waktu untuk pergi ke bengkel dan mengambil skuternya.

"Jangan berpikir untuk mengambil skutermu itu. Kau tahu kan kalau kau terlambat lagi habis sudah kau."

"Tch! Kau tau jalan pikiran kusaja."

Mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kampus dan membaca di perpustakaan sambil menunggu waktu untuk masuk kelas. Perpustakaan yang lumayan megah itu menyambut mereka. Terdapat banyak buku yang tersusun rapi di rak, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju rak buku seni. Tangan jenjangnya itu kemudian mengambil sebuah buku,

"_Divina Commedia_."

Puisi naratif karangan _Dante Alighieri_ alumni kampus ini, dimana menceritakan tentang perjalanan Dante ke neraka, purgatori dan juga surga demi bertemu sang pujaan hati _Beatrice_. Ia kemudian membuka lembaran pertama, tertulis judul serta nama pengarang. Kemudian jarinya mulai membuka langsung menuju puisi pertama tertulis.

"Malam sebelum Jumat Agung, di tahun 1300. _Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_" Bacanya halus, sehalus apapun ia membaca orang yang berada disebelahnya menyadari apa yang sedang ia baca

"_Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita_, setengah perjalanan dari jangka hidup kita. Itu menandakan umur si pengarang itu sekitar 30 tahunan." Terang temannya yang sebenarnya sudah terlalu sering membaca Inferno, ia hapal luar dalam isi puisi itu.

"I get it, his age actually is the half of the biblical lifespan of seventy, right ?" Tanyanya memastikan atau lebih tepatnya sudah tahu betul maksud dari perkataan temannya.

"Tak perlu ku kasi taupun kau tahu."

.

.

Perjalanan Dante menuju surga dan harus melewati neraka dan purgatori sama sekali tidak masuk akal tapi indah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ia tidak mengerti buat apa ada orang yang bersusah payah melakukan perjalanan demi menuju tempat kekasih tercinta berada, ia masih terus memikirkan puisi itu berkali-kali.

"Hiruma Youichi!"

Yang terpanggil pun langsung menoleh, didapatinya sang dosen yang terlihat tidak senang karena ia tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Jelaskan maksud dari _Nel mezzo del cammin di nostra vita__."_

"Halfway along our life's path. Setengah perjalanan dari jangka hidup kita. Menandakan Dante yang berusai kurang lebih 35 tahun, umurnya sendiri waktu itu diperkirakan setengah dari jangka waktu hidup yang tertera pada alkitab. The biblical lifespan of seventy."

Dosen tersebut langsung tersenyum puas, ia tahu mahasiswa terbaiknya tidak mengecewakannya sama sekali. Hiruma tersenyum simpul membalas senyuman sang dosen, ia kemudian duduk kembali. Empat kali beruntung, sepertinya sang dewi foruna menyambarnya dengan hujan peluru keberuntungan.

Kelas pun berakhir dengan tugas yang mengharuskan mereka me-_recite_ puisi karangam Dante, Inferno dari _Canto I-II_. Sebagian mahasiswa mengerang, mengutuk dosen mereka yang memberikan tugas me-_recite_ puisi yang terlalu imaginatif itu.

.

.

Gadis itu berjalan mengeliling Florence dengan wajah yang riang, Florence merupakan tempat yang menyenangkan baginya. Ia menyayangkan orang tuanya yang tidak mau menyekolahkannya di Florence, tempat ia lahir. Ia mencintai Florence lebih dari Tokyo, tempat sekarang ia tinggal. Florence meninggalkan banyak jejak sejarah dan seni yang selalu memanjakan matanya dan juga lensa kameranya.

Ia melewati jalan yang biasa ia tapaki, di lorong kecil terdengar bunyi erangan. Ia yang penasaran langsung mengintip, di dapatinya dua pemuda bersimbah darah. Nyaris saja ia berteriak kalau salah satu pemuda itu mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk diam.

"Ka-kalian tidak apa-apa kan ?"

Keduanya mengangguk, sepertinya mereka tidak bisa berbicara karena terlalu banyak di hajar. Gadis itu kemudian mendekati kedua pemuda itu dan mendapati peralatan lukis mereka yang sudah rusak parah. Melihat keadaan mereka yang luka parah dalam posisi meringkuk, sepertinya mereka melindungi perlengkapan melukis mereka.

"Kalian bodoh atau bagaimana sih ? Perlengkapan lukiskan masih bisa beli baru!"

Ia mengomeli orang asing karena melindungi barang mereka dan kedua pemuda itu mendapati situasi mereka sangat lucu. Tidak menyangka mereka di omeli oleh seorang gadis asing yang tidak tahu kenapa melindungi barang mereka sendiri.

Bletak!

"Kalian berdua menelponku karena hal bodoh begini ?"

_Sejak kapan dia datang ?_

Begitulah batin gadis itu melihat seorang pemuda atau mungkin pria paruh baya yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia tidak menyangka ada orang yang benar-benar bisa bergerak tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Maafkan kedua teman bodohku ini, Nona."

"Ah- tidak apa. Aku cuma kebetulan lewat."

Ia kemudian berpamitan dan langsung pergi kemudian dia menyadari satu hal. Dia daritadi berbicara bahasa Jepang dan mereka merespond, sepertinya mereka orang Jepang. Kemudian dia menoleh dan mendapati lorong itu kosong tidak ada bekas disitu telah terjadi perkelahian.

"Cepatnya, bagaimana bisa mereka bergerak secepat itu ?"

.

.

_Caffè Giubbe Rosse_

Gadis itu memasuki cafe yang sudah berusia cukup tua itu,cafe yang berdiri pada tahun 1896 ini merupakan cafe yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bagi gadis itu. Ia ingat menangis karena patah hati di cafe ini atau merayakan kelulusan bersama teman-temannya. Langkah kakinya langsung memasuki cafe, aroma passtries dan coffe langsung merangsang indera penciumannya.

"Mamori!"

Kakinya langsung melangkah kearah suara, ia tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Ako! Sara!"

Reunian hangat itu membuat keadaan cafe menjadi lebih berwarna dari biasanya, _Giubbe Rose _yang biasanya menjadi tempat untuk literatur meeting atau sekedar mempresentasikan buku itu menjadi tempat kecil namun hangat yang menyajikan banyak cerita. Tak heran cafe ini menjadi tempat yang pas bagi penulis untuk menuangkan ide cerita mereka.

"Mamori, aku kangen?!" Rengek Ako yang terlihat memeluk Mamori dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kuliah fashionmu di Milan ?" Tanya Mamori penasaran, ia sudah lama tak bersua dengan teman-temannya ini semenjak pindah ke Jepang.

"Ugh! Aku berharap tenggelam di kolam yang berada di _Piazza San Babila_ daripada bertemu dengan dosenku di kampus." Jawab Ako yang tidak tahan denga kehidupan perkampusannya itu.

"_Piazza San Babila ? _Kau yakin mau tenggelam disitu ? Kolam di situ pasti cetekkan ?" Ejek Mamori yang membuat Ako mendengus kecil dan disusul oleh Sara yang tertawa kencang.

"Kalaupun aku harus tenggelam, aku memilih tenggelam di salah satu tempat yang menjadi penghubung street fashion. Daripada tenggelam disungai." Balas Ako yang membuat Mamori dan Sara tertawa.

"Sara sendiri ? Bagaimana kuliah di Stanford ?" Tanya Mamori penasaran, ia juga terkejut temannya ini berhasil masuk Stanford.

"Dosenku terlalu kolot dan aku hampir setiap minggu dapat tugas." Keluh Sara, tidak mudah berkuliah di universitas sekaliber Stanford.

"Hmm, mendengar cerita kalian aku juga jadi kepikiran soal kuliahku di Tokyo." Gumam Mamori yang membuat Ako dan Sara penasaran.

"Aku hampir nyasar karena salah naik subway dan setiap pagi harus berebut masuk kereta." Lanjut Mamori yang setiap hari harus berlari menuju stasiun karena takut kereta yang ia naiki penuh dan sesak.

Ako dan Sara hanya menepuk pundak Mamori, sebagai bentuk bela sungkawa atas kehidupan perkuliahan mereka yang menyedihkan,

"Tiga caramel latte dan tiga cream puffs."

"_Grazie_."

.

.

Hiruma mengerang, luka disekujur tubuhnya ini membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Jujur saja, ia tidak mau ada yang menghancurkan hasil lukisannya itu, apapun resikonya termasuk di hajar sampai hampir babak belur.

"Hiruma! Agon! Sampai kapan kalian mau berantem terus!"

"Enak saja, kita gak berantem! Mereka datang-datang langsung ngajakin berantem!"

Hiruma hanya menutup telinganya, suara memekan telinga itu hampir membuat gendang telinganya pecah. Ia kemudian menatap langit-langit apartemennya, entah kenapa ia terbayang dengan gadis yang ia temui di lorong tadi.

"Gadis itu, untuk apa dia mendatangi kita ?" Tanyanya penasaran, ia penasaran kenapa bisa ada orang sebodoh gadis itu yang mendatangi orang yang tak dikenal terluka parah di lorong sempit dan gelap.

"Artinya dia seorang malaikat. Tidak mungkin ada orang bodoh yang mau mendatangi kita." Jawab Agon yang akhirnya tenang setelah bertengkar hebat.

"Terus dia mengomeli kita berdua, kau tidak sadar itu adalah hal teraneh kedua yang gadis itu lakukan." Lanjut Hiruma lagi, ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia kepikiran soal gadis itu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Sudah kubilang hanya malaikat yang melakukan semua itu. _Iblis_ macam kita mana mungkin melakukan hal yang sama." Balas Agon lagi yang kemudian berakhir mendapatkan jitakan.

Hiruma kemudian menutup telinganya lagi dan memilih untuk tidur. Ia tidak mau mendengar pertengkaran dua orang yang berada di sampingnya ini. Andai ia tahu kalau kedua temannya inilah yang membuat apartemennya tetap hidup, mungkin ia akan berterima kasih lebih banyak atas apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang.

.

.

Florence, kota yang selalu penuh dengan nuansa _Renaissance_. Kota yang membuat Mamori jatuh cinta akan keindahannya setiap saat. Malam ini ia menikmati kembali bulan di kota ini, kota yang selalu membuatnya jatuh cinta akan keindahannya. Ia kemudian memikirkan nasib kedua pemuda yang ia temui tadi siang dalam kondisi babak belur, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja ? Begitulah pikirnya.

"_Signorina, _sudah waktunya buat makan malam."

Kakinya melangkah dengan cepat menuju ruang makan, jarak antara kamarnya dan ruang makan sangat jauh. Kamarnya yang berada di paviliun barat dan ruang makan yang berada di paviliun utama membuatnya harus ekstra cepat untuk menuju ruang makan.

"_Signorina_, pelan-pelan saja. Kita masih ada waktu lima belas menit sebelum makan malam."

Mamori tidak peduli,ia tidak senang membuat orang lain menunggu. Maka dari itu dia berinisiatif agar sampai lebih cepat walau harus menguras tenaganya. Berlari kecil memasuki jalur kecil yang merupakan penghubung kedua paviliun, melewati hamparan bunga violet yang sedang bermekaran, ia pun menyesali tidak membawa pocket kameranya itu. Pemandangan violet dibawah bulan adalah pemandangan yang sangat langka, ia melihat sekilas nampak bunga itu bergoyang mengikut hembusan angin seolah-olah membuat bunga itu menari dibawah bulan.

"_Signorina, _kenapa tidak berhenti dulu sambil menikmati pemandangan yang bagus ini."

"Tidak, nanti saja kalau itu. Ayo kita segera ke ruang makan."

.

.

Keluarga Anezaki adalah keluarga yang terhomat di Florence. Mereka adalah keluarga mafia yang bekerja langsung untuk pemerintah tak heran kalau mereka menjadi keluarga paling berpengaruh di Florence. Keluarga ini hampir menguasai seluruh Florence, setiap tempat selalu ada bayang-bayang keluarga ini. Anezaki Mamori, putri satu-satunya keluarga ini menjadi jembatan bagi ayahnya untuk melanjutkan kemitraan mereka dengan pemerintah dan keluarga influensial lainnya. Bagai malaikat yang jatuh ke neraka, Mamori tahu cepat atau lambat ia akan tenggelam sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari kehidupan yang ingin ia lepas.

"Mamori, kau mengertikan. Pertemuan ini sangat penting untuk ayah."

"Iya, aku mengerti ayah."

Topeng baja yang tengah tersenyum itu, telah mati sejak lama. Anezaki Mamori, tidak lagi ada. Ia telah mati sejak dulu, wajah dan sikap malaikatnya hanya perisai dirinya untuk menolak keyakinannya bahwa ia telah tenggelam sepenuhnya ke lubang neraka yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Tidak ada yang bisa menarik Mamori keluar, ia telah terjebak sepenuhnya di lubang hitam pekat ini.

.

.

Matahari telah mengufuk tinggi diudara, minggu pagi yang tenang itu membuat jalanan di Florences sedikit lebih lengang dari biasanya, Hiruma terbangun lebih cepat karena aroma kopi yang menusuk indera penciumannya. Agon tengah berdiri didepan mesin ekspresso miliknya, ia tengah menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Bau bacon dan omelet juga menguar memenuhi indra penciumannya, ia tersadar bahwa hari ini ia harus pergi ke _Basilicia of Santa Croce_. Ayah angkatnya yang kebetulan juga adalah pendeta disana meminta Hiruma untuk pergi misa pagi dan melakukan pengakuan dosa.

"Father Adriano akan memarahimu habis-habisan hari ini." Ujar Agon yang sedang menyusun meja makan.

"Kau sendiri tidak berangkat misa ?" Tanya Hiruma agak jengkel, ia sepertinya mencium aroma Agon yang akan skip misa pagi.

"Aku misa pagi di gereja dekat sini." Jawab Agon dengan nada mengejek.

"Kalian berdua akan pergi ke _Santa Croce_ suka ataupun tidak!"

Setelah itu terjadi adu cekcok yang membuat Hiruma harus menutup telinganya lagi, sepertinya dewi fortuna kali ini tidak memihaknya.

.

.

Arsitektur dari _Basicilia of Santa Croce_ selalu membuat Hiruma terkagum-kagum. Entah kenapa bangunan ini selalu memberikan kesan _anggun_ atau mungkin lebih tepatnya _megah_. Misa pagi hampir di mulai, Hiruma langsung duduk dan membuka alkitabnya. Setelah semua jemaat masuk, misa pagi pun dimulai dengan khusuk.

Father Adriano seperti biasa memberikan khotbahnya, Hiruma nampak mendengarkan dengan baik. Sinar matahari yang masuk melalui kubah gereja membuatnya merasa agak sedikit panas, namun ia tidak bisa berpindah tempat dan berakhir dengan bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Andai saja Hiruma tahu, pemandangannya saat ini benar-benar seperti malaikat yang datang dari surga, mungkin ia akan berakhir menjadi sebuah karya seni, entah berupa patung atau lukisan. Nyatanya, ada satu orang yang benar-benar terpukau dengan pemandangan Hiruma yang bermandikan cahaya matahari.

Anezaki Mamori. Gadis itu duduk tepat di belakang Agon dan ia menikmati pemandangan yang secara tidak langsung disuguhkan Hiruma. Jika, Mamori membawa kameranya ke gereja maka ia akan mengambil foto Hiruma saat ini beratus kali. Rambut blonde spikenya yang tertimpa sinar matahari membuat rambut itu nampak berkilau bagai emas, postur tubuh yang tegap serta wajah yang tampan, tidak ada manusia yang benar-benar se-indah itu. Mamori yang terpesona itu membuat kedua sahabatnya menyadari pemandangan yang di lihat Mamori, tidak menyangka ada manusia yang tampan tapi indah dalam waktu yang bersamaan

"Pemuda itu malaikat yang jatuh dari langit apa ? Aku tidak pernah melihat manusia se-indah itu." Bisik Ako penasaran dan juga kagum dengan pemandangan yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku mulai membayangkan dia mempunyai sayap putih berkilau." Balas Sara yang masih terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangan dihadapannya.

Kelu. Lidah Mamori kelu, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia terlalu menikmati keindahan yang ada di depannya, ia benar-benar melihat malaikat yang tengah duduk dan beribadah di gereja. Entah kenapa wajahnya memerah hanya dengan melihat pemuda yang berada di bangku depan itu.

"Hiruma, mau tukar posisi tidak ?"

Mamori tersadar, ia melihat orang yang di depannya. Rambut gimbal itu mengingatkannya akan seseorang, ia berpikir keras. Siapa dan dimana mereka bertemu, otaknya yang sempat terbius karena pemandangan indah di depannya membuat kecepatan berpikirnya menurun.

"Tch. Coba kau sadar dari tadi."

.

.

"Si gimbal itu benar-benar merusak pemandangan misa pagi yang seharusnya indah itu."

"Apa-apaan dia tiba-tiba mau tukar posisi segala!"

Misa pagi di akhiri dengan keluhan Ako dan Sara yang tidak tahan lagi ingin bersuara. Sementara, Mamori masih terlarut dalam pikirannya. Otaknya daritadi masih terus mengingat dimana dan kapan bertemu dengan pemuda tadi, entah kenapa hari ini otaknya tidak mau bekerja.

"Father, misa hari ini benar-benar luar biasa."

"Haha, saya juga senang _signore _Anezaki menyukai hal yang saya sampaikan."

"Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu, ayo Mamori."

"_A più tardi_, Father Adriano."

Mamori hanya terdiam, ia tahu ayahnya tidak menikmati misa pagi. Ia hanya melakukan ini sebatas pertemuan sosial, seolah mengatakan mengingatkan kepada Father Adriano bahwa keluarga Anezaki yang berkuasa di Florence.

"Ah-kamu gadis yang kemarin kan ? Terima kasih telah menolong kami."

Pemuda yang ia pandangi tadi pagi adalah pemuda yang ia temukan babak belur di lorong. Mamori mengerjap bingung, ia melihat ayahnya nampak tidak senang. Namun, ia telah di ciptakan untuk selalu menjadi seorang malaikat. Topeng malaikat yang selalu ia tunjukan, demi menjaga reputasi ayahnya dan juga demi menepis keyakinan bahwa ia telah jatuh bebas ke lubang hitam yang ingin ia hindari itu. Ia tersenyum dengan manisnya, sangat manis tanpa semua orang sadari senyum itu adalah racun.

"_Prego_."

Tidak ada yang tahu, pertemuan keduanya bukan hanya sekedar bertemu dan berpisah layaknya orang asing yang tidak sengaja bertemu, siapa yang akan mengira bahwa keduanya bertemu karena takdir. Benang merahlah yang mempertemukan mereka, sejauh apapun mereka melangkah pergi mereka akan menemukan satu sama lain.

Gadis malaikat yang ternyata telah jatuh ke neraka dan berubah menjadi iblis dan pemuda yang selalu dianggap iblis yang ternyata adalah malaikat penyelamat yang berkilau. Dari sinilah perjalanan kisah mereka dimulai, seperti Dante yang menceritakan kisahnya mengarungi neraka demi menuju surga, agar bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Begitu pula dengan kisah mereka,malaikat malang yang jatuh ke neraka demi menggapai si iblis yang berada di surga yang jauh dari gapaiannya.

.

.

**_To be continue_**

.

.

_**Hola~ perkenalkan saya author baru di fandom ES21. Berawal dari saya yang binge watch lagi ES21 terpikirlah ide untuk fanfic HiruMamo ini, dimana Hiruma sama Mamori nya tukeran tempat. Hiruma yang jadi malaikatnya terus si Mamori yang jadi iblisnya. **_

_**FYI, yang bingung kenapa Hiruma sama Agon tiba-tiba masuk kelas sastra tapi mereka itu jurusan seni lukis. Mereka berdua ambil dual degree ya, mereka mau jadi sarjana sastra sama sarjana seni lukis. **_

_**Sekian bacotan author jangan lupa untuk menuangkan kritik dan saran di kotak yang tersedia dibawah ya~ Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2: Twist of Fate

**Inferno**

**Inspired by _Divina Commedia: Inferno_ the masterpiece of Dante Alighieri**

**The story itself from the idea of author, moonsea18**

**All of the character here owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Twist of Fate_**

.

.

"_Striker FC Tokyo, Sasaki Kotaro resmi bergabung dengan AC Milan dan akan mulai bertanding pada Serie A pada musim mendatang_."

Hiruma hanya menguap lebar sembari memandang televisi, telinganya masih berdering karena teriakan Father Adriano dibilik pengakuan dosa tadi. Setidaknya Hiruma bersyukur ayah angkatnya masih sehat-sehat karena ia jarang menemui beliau, ia sempat khawatir dengan kesehatan ayahnya itu. Ternyata, kesehatan ayahnya masih baik-baik saja dan masih sempat mengomeli Hiruma panjang lebar soal bertarung karena masalah sepele. Ia sepertinya harus rajin-rajin ke gereja untuk mengecek keadaan ayahnya, namun tiba-tiba fokusnya teralihkan oleh bau semerbak dari arah dapur. Perutnya yang sudah minta diisi itu semakin memberontak karena mencium bau yang menguar dari arah dapur.

"Setidaknya aku tidak akan mati kelaparan di Florence karena ada kau." Serunya sambil melirik kearah dapur, pemuda berpostur tegap dan tinggi tengah memasak di dapur apartemennya.

Pemuda itu hanya diam saja, ia tidak punya waktu untuk meladeni pembicaraan sahabatnya yang kadang tidak bermanfaat itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berteman dengan tipe orang seperti sahabatnya itu. Padahal , orang yang terlalu easy going dan susah dimengerti adalah tipe yang paling ia benci, ia benci dengan orang yang arah jalan pikirannya seperti labirin dan sahabatnya ini adalah salah satu tipe orang yang seperti itu.

"Tch! Kau memang tidak bisa di ajak bicara kalau lagi memasak."

Hiruma menyerah, sahabatnya itu tidak mudah di ajak berbicara saat serius mengerjakan sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke televisi. Hari minggu hampir semua stasiun televisi menayangkan acara olahraga, maka dari itu setiap hari minggu ia hanya memilih satu channel saja untuk di tonton.

"Kotaro benar-benar serius ketika dia bilang mau jadi pemain sepak bola professional. Kalau saja kau idak memilih menjadi arsitek, kurasa kau bisa masuk Serie A sama seperti Kotaro."

Hiruma tahu ia tidak akan mendapat jawaban secara langsung, namun ia tahu sahabatnya itu merasa iri karena Kotaro berhasil masuk liga Italia sementara ia harus menyerah menjadi pemain sepak bola karena harus meneruskan bisnis ayahnya. Bukan karena ia anak yang berbakti, namun karena nasib seluruh orang yang bekerja dibawah ayahnya itu berada di tangannya. Dengan kondisi ayahnya yang tiap hari semakin memburuk dan pekerjaan di kantor konstruksi ayahnya yang semakin hari semakin mengalami penurunan, mau tidak mau ia harus menjadi penerus ayahnya dan belajar dunia arsitektur.

"Baguslah kalau ia serius. Setidaknya ia bisa melakukan hal yang paling ia sukai."

.

.

_Overture_

Mamori paling benci ketika mendengar musik yang selalu menjadi pembuka opera ini. Kali ini ayahnya memutar lagu dari opera _Don Giovanni_, dimana ia membenci sekali _overture _dari opera ini. Nada awalnya yang terdengar seperti petir itu membuat Mamori merasa itu adalah pertanda awal yang buruk, ia membenci opera walaupun Italia bisa dibilang gudangnya opera. Ia membenci opera karena ayahnya menyukai opera, alasan yang tidak masuk akal namun cukup menjadi alasan yang kuat bagi Mamori untuk membencinya.

Ia harus berusaha menyukai musik yang terputar di dalam mobilnya ini. Karena ia hidup dilubang yang sama dengan ayahnya, maka dari itu ia harus menyukai musik yang selalu menyapa indera pendengarannya ini, walaupun ia membencinya setengah mati. Ayahnya nampak diam tak bersuara, sepertinya ia tidak suka dengan sikap ramah tamah Mamori tadi. Percayalah, Mamori terpaksa melakukan hal tadi karena kewajiban.

"Mamori, siapa pria yang tadi menyapamu ?" Tanya ayahnya dingin dan tajam, tepat setelah ayahnya bertanya lagu _Overture_ telah berakhir. Ia bersyukur ayahnya kemudian memutuskan tidak memutar musik dan memilih berbicara dengannya. Ia muak dengan opera maka dari itu ia bersyukur musik itu tidak dilanjutkan.

"Tidak tahu. Kebetulan aku bertemu dengannya di lorong-lorong kota dalam keadaan setengah babak belur. Kalau tidak ku tolong, reputasi ayah yang nantinya rusak." Balas Mamori, berusaha menahan diri agar ia tidak berbicara dingin dengan ayahnya. Ia masih menyayangi nyawanya, kalau ia tidak mau berakhir diruang penyiksaan karena bersifat lancang.

"Baiklah, ayah percaya. Tapi setelah itu menyingkir dari bocah ingusan itu kalau kalian bertemu lagi." Lanjut ayahnya yang kemudian menyetel musik kembali kali ini lagu _Madamina, il catalogo è questo _memenuhi seluruh penjuru mobil.

Mamori hanya dapat terdiam, ia tidak akan bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi. Mereka hanya orang asing dan faktanya tidak ada orang asing yang bertemu lagi untuk ketiga kalinya. Kedua kalinya pun sebenarnya tidak akan terjadi, pertemuannya dengan pemuda tadi untuk kedua kalinya adalah sebuah kebetulan. Kebetulan yang Mamori tidak duga-duga, karena ia juga secara tidak sengaja melihat pemandangan yang indah yang diciptakan oleh pemuda tersebut. Pemandangan tadi mengingatkannya akan sebuah lukisan di _Louvre,_

"_St__ Mi__chael_ _Vanquishing Satan._"

.

.

_Galleria degli Uffizi_

Galeri tertua di dunia ini berdiri kokoh di area yang dikenal sebagai _The Historic Centre of Florence_. Hari ini, jurusan Hiruma sedang mengadakan study field atau belajar di lapangan. Kali ini dosennya membawa mereka kemari untuk memperlihatkan semua lukisan yang dipamerkan di galeri ini. Salah satu lukisan yang paling terkenal disini adalah _The Birth of Venus_ karya dari _Sandro Botticelli_. Lukisan ini bisa dibilang seperi _Monalisa_ nya _Uffizi_, karena ketenarannya yang sama seperti _Monalisa _yang selalu membuat _Louvre_ tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Tempat ini seperti biasa sesak dan selalu penuh. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa mengamati _The Birth of Venus_ dengan mudah." Keluh Agon yang melihat kerumunan manusia yang memenuhi galeri.

Ada alasan lain yang membuat pengunjung selalu memenuhi galeri walaupun mereka sudah sering datang berkali-kali. _Uffizi _sendiri memiliki bentuk memanjang dan sempit. Ketika masuk kedalam, pengunjung akan lansung disambut dengan pemandangan sungai _Arno _yang membentang dihadapan mereka. Hiruma benar-benar tidak menyangka _Alfonso Parigi _dan juga _Bernardo Buontalenti_ benar-benar mendesign sesuatu yang bisa membuat mata takjub walaupun orang tersebut sudah datang berkali-kali mereka tetap akan takjub dengan pemandangan ini. Tak heran museum ini selalu penuh dan sesak setiap harinya, selain _The_ _Birth of Venus_ arsitektur museum ini benar-benar memanjakan mata.

"Wajar saja, selain _The Birth of Venus_. Pemandangan yang terletak tepat dihadapan kita ini juga menjadi atraksi wisata yang menarik." Terang Lauren, salah satu teman akrab dari Hiruma dan Agon di jurusan seni lukis.

Berbeda dengan Hiruma dan Agon yang mengambil dual degree sebagai mahasiswa sastra. Lauren mengambil dual degreenya sebagai mahasiswa arsitektur, karena sahabat Hiruma dan Agon yang juga berkuliah di jurusan yang sama dengan Lauren. Maka dari itu Lauren bisa jauh lebih dekat dengan mereka berdua ketimbang dengan anak-anak lainnya.

"Lihat, mahasiswa arsitektur sedang berbicara. Kau jadi terlihat pintar ketika berbicara seperti itu." Ejek Agon yang berakhir dengan jitakan mulus di kepalanya, Hiruma hanya meringis ketika melihat kepala Agon yang benjol akibat jitakan dari Lauren. Ia bingung kenapa Agon berani macam-macam dengan Lauren yang dulunya pernah menjadi juara tinju nasional tingkat SMA di Inggris itu.

"Oh ya, kemarin aku sempat lihat kalian di gereja waktu misa pagi. Hiruma, kau sengaja ya pilih tempat duduk yang terkena pancaran sinar matahari ?" Lauren nampak mengalihkan pembicaraan, kali ini ia mengganti topik soal misa pagi di gereja kemarin. Lauren kebetulan juga satu gereja dengan Hiruma dan Agon, karena hal itu jugalah ia akrab dengan mereka berdua atau mungkin bertiga kalau ditambah sahabat mereka yang satunya lagi.

"Ha ?! Mana mungkin aku sengaja, kau tahu tidak aku kepanasan duduk disitu, rasanya seperti dipanggang di oven. Mana misa udah mulai, mana sempat aku mau tukar tempat duduk. Lagian kalaupun mau tukar aku harus berantem dulu dengan si gimbal ini!" Suara Hiruma yang terdengar kencang itu membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian, Hiruma kemudian menunduk malu dan meminta maaf. Setelah itu ia hanya memandang Lauren yang terkikik kecil karena berhasil menggoda Hiruma.

"Dia mana nyadar kalau duduk disitu bisa bikin cewek-cewek ngiler." Balas Agon jahil, ia sendiri dari awal Hiruma duduk di tempat kemarin sempat kagum dengan pemandangan yang diciptakan sahabatnya itu. Ia sempat mempertanyakan orientasi seksualnya ketika melihat Hiruma bermandikan cahaya matahari dan terlihat seperti malaikat.

Kali ini Hiruma bingung, ia tidak mengerti maksud arah pembicaraan teman-temannya itu. Lauren dan Agon hanya dapat terkekeh melihat ekspresi bingung Hiruma itu. Lauren yang tidak tega melihat Hiruma yang bingung dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia kemudian menunjukkan _lockscreen_ di handphonenya itu.

Foto Hiruma yang tengah serius menikmati misa pagi dan terpapar sinar matahari dengan kualitas pengambilan gambar seperti menggunakan lensa kamera mahal, Hiruma hanya dapat tertegun melihat fotonya yang bermandikan sinar matahari itu terlihat bagus dan menawan. Sepertinya, Lauren harus pindah jurusan dan masuk jurusan fotografi dengan skill seperti ini Lauren bisa saja punya galeri foto sendiri.

"Kau tahu, hampir semua orang tidak fokus dengan khotbah dari _Padre _Adriano. Gara-gara kau duduk disitu, untung saja Agon minta tukar tempat. Walaupun aku mengutuk perbuatannya sih karena menghancurkan pemandangan." Jelas Lauren antusias sambil memandang bengis kearah Agon.

Agon yang merasa tersalahkan membalas tatapan Lauren dengan tatapan yang lebih bengis lagi, "Kalau si pak tua Musashi itu tidak suruh aku tukar tempat mana aku mau."

Hiruma hanya bisa speechless, lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar pertengkaran yang membuat telinganya sakit. Tidak bisakah dia mendapat ketenangan barang sedetik saja sembari menikmati kunjungan ke _Uffizi_ walaupun kunjungan kali ini berembel-embel dengan kata belajar.

.

.

Setelah menembus hampir ratusan orang, akhirnya mereka tiba di _section A_ yang berisi lukisan-lukisan. Nampak beberapa pengunjung berkerumun melihat karya dari _Sandro Botticeli_, dosen Hiruma nampak memperhatikan ratusan pengunjung yang masih berkerumun di spot yang sama demi melihat lukisan ini. Ia akhirnya membagi kelompok dan memberikan tugas kepada muridnya untuk mengamati dan menjelaskan makna dari setiap lukisan yang ada di galeri ini.

Ia hanya menggerutu ketika dosennya selesai membagikan kelompok untuk tugas kali ini Hiruma lagi-lagi harus satu kelompok dengan Agon dan Lauren dan sepertinya dewi fortuna sedang tidak berada dipihaknya, ia sudah cukup muak menemui dua orang ini di mana-mana dan sekarang ia harus satu kelompok dengan mereka.

"Wah, ada yang tidak suka sekelompok dengan kita." Goda Agon, entah mengapa menggoda Hiruma menjadi kegiatan favoritnya.

Lauren kemudian terkikik geli, reaksi Hiruma yang kadang lucu ketika digoda itu membuat ia dan Agon selalu menggoda Hiruma. Tentu saja hal ini selalu berujung dengan Musashi yang marah karena _tuan muda_ nya di isengi oleh anak-anak jahil seperti Lauren dan juga Agon. Walaupun begitu ia dan Agon tidak pernah kapok untuk menggoda Hiruma.

Hiruma hanya bisa mengacuhkan kedua sahabatnya itu, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk membalas ejekan mereka dan dimana Hiruma selalu kalah karenanya. Ia pun berjalan mengitari galeri yang penuh lukisan itu, sesekali matanya memandang takjub dengan detail yang ditorehkan oleh kuas si pelukis tersebut diatas kanvas. Akhirnya kakinya berhenti dilukisan primadonanya _Uffizi_, _The Birth of Venus. _Matanya memandang takjub lukisan tersebut, sesekali tatapan kagumnya berubah jadi tatapan kesal karena pemandangannya terhalang oleh amaturan yang sedang mengambil foto lukisan tersebut.

"Hiruma, bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling dulu. Setelah itu kemari lagi kalau sudah sepi." Saran Lauren, ia sebenarnya kesal melihat gerombolan orang-orang yang mengambil foto berkali-kali dan tetap ditempat itu dan tidak mau keluar dari situ.

Hiruma menyerah dan mengikuti saran Lauren, beberapa teman sekelasnya pun nampak ikut berkeliling galeri ini sembari menunggu keadaan sedikit sepi.

"Seperti _Feeding Frenzy_ saja keadaan disini."

.

.

Mamori memandang datar rehersal opera, _Don Giovani_. Ia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan wajah menikmati penampilan yang memukau mata dan telinga itu. Kebetulan keluarganya mengadakan acara penggalangan dana untuk galeri _Uffizi_ dan acara itu akan dilaksanakan disana dengan mengusung konsep opera yang artinya di galeri nanti akan diadakan pertunjukkan opera. Untungnya, arsitektur _Uffizi _itu memungkinkan mereka untuk membangun panggung sehingga pertunjukkan opera tidak terhalang oleh tempat yang sempit.

"Mamori, setelah ini pergi ke _Uffizi _untuk bertemu dengan kepala galeri dan bicarakan soal panggung dan kapasitas pengunjung." Titah ayahnya yang matanya masih memandang pertunjukkan opera itu.

Mamori hanya diam, ia tidak menikmati barang sedetik pun pertunjukkan ini. Ia mengakui penyanyi opera memang memiliki suara yang memanjakan telinga, tapi sayangnya ia harus membenci karya seni seindah opera ini. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat _Mozart_ karena berhasil memproduksi opera seindah ini, ia mengumpat bagaimana seharusnya _Mozart _tetap menjadi musisi musik klasik ketimbang ikut-ikutan memproduksi opera.

Pertunjukkan memasuki scene terakhir, dimana discene ini _Don Giovanni_ mengadakan acara makan malam denga _Leppero_. Setelah dia dengan bodohnya mengundang patung yang merupakan wujud dari orang yang telah ia bunuh. Manusia mana yang berani mengundang sebuah patung untuk acara makan malam, itu bukan tindakan berani namun tindakan bodoh yang berakhir dengan dia yang terseret ke neraka. Mamori yang membenci opera, selalu menganggap setiap cerita diopera adalah cerita paling bodoh yang pernah ia lihat. Ia mungkin akan di maki habis-habisan oleh penikmat opera dan juga penikmat seni karena menyamakan opera dengan film gagal _Netflix_, ia mungkin seperti melihat _Bird Box_ dalam versi yang lebih _classy _dan _elegan_.

_Da qual tremore insolito_

_sento assalir gli spiriti!_

_Donde escono quei vortici_

_di fuoco pien d'orror?_

Entah kenapa, nyanyian _Don Giovanni_ ini seperti merefleksikan ketakutannya, takut terseret ke lubang hitam yang dalam nan pekat itu. Ia melihat _Don Giovanni _yang dikelilingi oleh iblis yang menyeret jiwanya dan kemudian terseret ke neraka. Ia membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi _Don Giovanni_ yang terseret kedalam lubang hitam yang ditakutinya itu oleh tangan-tangan yang terus menggapai kakinya. Ia membayangkan dirinya seperti _Don Giovanni_ yang angkuh dan tidak mau mengakui dosanya sendiri sehingga terjerat jauh kedalam neraka.

"_What strange fear, now assails my soul! Where do those flames_

_of horror come from_?"

Mamori terkejut, disebelahnya tiba-tiba duduk seorang pemuda berambut hitam acak, wajahnya terlihat teduh dan menenangkan jiwa. Pemuda itu terlihat seperti seorang pangeran atau mungkin raja yang tengah menghadiri acara royal atau hanya sekedar duduk manis melihat opera.

"Anezaki, kau tahu tadi terjemahan lirik yang mana ?"

"_Da qual tremore insolito sento assalir gli spiriti! Donde escono quei vortici di fuoco pien d'orror?_"

Pemuda itu bertepuk tangan senang, terdengar ia mengucapkan kata bravo. Mamori hanya memandang datar pemuda disebelahnya ini, ia seperti melihat pangeran yang manja dan menikmati setiap hiburan yang ada tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia menarik pikirannya soal wajahnya yang menenangkan jiwa itu. Ayahnya nampak menoleh dan tersenyum lebar, Mamori kemudian sadar bahwa orang ini adalah tamu ayahnya. Firasat Mamori jadi tidak enak setelah mengetahui pemuda ini adalah tamu ayahnya.

"Ah, Mamori. Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yamato rupanya. Kau ingatkan pembicaraan kita tempo hari soal pertemuan penting, Yamato inilah yang ayah maksud."

Sial! Ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan sekarang. Kenyataan soal pertemuan, ia tahu arah pembicaraan ayahnya tempo hari dan itu membuatnya semakin ingin lari setelah melihat kenyataannya datang menghampiri dirinya.

.

.

Keadaan di _Uffizi _telah mulai sepi dari pengunjung, akhirnya Hiruma dapat bernafas lega sembari mengamati _The Birth of Venus_. Ia mengamati lukisan itu dengan seksama, Venus yang nampak dengan indahnya keluar dari cangkang mengingatkan Hiruma akan seseorang yang pernah ia temui. Ia mengingat kembali siapa yang menyerupai Venus didalam lukisan ini,

"_Prego_."

Ah, gadis itu! Gadis berambut auburn dengan mata blue sapphire, mata yang jernih seperti air laut di Maldives. Gadis yang terlihat seperti malaikat ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya, gadis itu benar-benar mengingatkannya akan Venus. Jantungnya seketika berdegup kencang, wajahnya pun juga memerah. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa hanya dengan mengingat gadis itu jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia tidak mengerti.

"Ah, ini gawat!"

.

.

_Twist of fate _adalah sebuah idiom yang tidak asing di telinga semua orang, makna dari idiom ini adalah sebuah kesempatan atau kebetulan yang aneh, menarik dan membawa malapateka disaat yang bersamaan. Bisa dibilang tali takdir yang mempertemukan dua orang yang terasa seperti kebetulan yang menarik namun membawa malapetaka setelahnya._ Galleria degli Uffizi_, sore itu dibawah temaram sinar matahari dua orang anak manusia dipertemukan kembali oleh suatu ikatan bernama takdir. Mereka bertemu kembali tanpa mereka sadari, seperti kereta yang berpapasan namun tidak bisa menyapa. Seperti idiom tadi, _Twist of Fate. _Kedua insan itu bertemu kembali seperti benang takdir yang mengikat mereka untuk tetap bertemu satu sama lain yang akan berakhir dengan kemalangan.

.

.

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

_**Hola, ku akhirnya update chapter kedua~**_

**_By the way, I wanna say thank you to all of you who read, review, favorite and follow this stupid fanfiction. Terima kasih sekali lagi author ucapkan~_**

**_Sekian and see you on the next chap, laddies~_**

**_BYE~_**


	3. Chapter 3: Violetta

**Inferno**

**Inspired by _Divina Commedia: Inferno_ the masterpiece of Dante Alighieri**

**The story itself from the idea of author, moonsea18**

**All of the character here owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Violetta**_

_Pesawat British Airway dengan nomer seri BA 3280 tujuan London akan segea berangkat, harap para penumpang segera naik kepesawat._

Pemuda berambut hazel itu hanya menguap lebar, ia mendorong troli bagasinya dengan malas. Penerbangan sebelas jam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, badannya terasa remuk dan menjerit seperti memintanya untuk segera tidur di kasur yang empuk, nyaman dan hangat. Wajahnya yang sudah terlihat seperti orang yang baru keluar dari gua menjadi cerah ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal melambaikan tangan kearahnya,

"Sena."

Ia hanya tersenyum tipis dan melambai balik kearah gadis yang memanggilnya itu. Sementara itu temannya hanya berdecak karena iri,

"_Lucky bastard_."

Ia hanya tertawa renyah,sejak mereka tahu bahwa tetangga Sena sekaligus orang yang telah Sena anggap seperti saudara perempuannya sendiri itu menjemputnya, raut wajah kedua temannya berubah masam. Mengingat bahwa yang menjemput mereka adalah laki-laki, membuat mereka merasakan energi maskulin yang sudah menguar. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa kasihan atau harus tertawa akan penderitaan teman- temannya itu.

"Sena, selamat ya. Akhirnya cita-citamu berkuliah di Florences terwujud."

Pelukan hangat dan erat yang menyambutnya itu, membuatnya tidak dapat bernafas untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya sudah menyerah untuk menolak pelukkan itu, ia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena penerbangan yang panjang dan lama. Pelukkan yang erat itu akhirnya terlepas, ia dapat bernafas lega. Ia kemudian mencari keberadaan temannya itu, namun mereka sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya jemputan mereka sudah datang, seharusnya Sena pergi bersama kedua temannya itu. Namun, karena tetangganya ini ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Maka, untuk semalam saja Sena menerima ajakan untuk menginap dirumah tetangganya.

"Ayah, ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Sayangnya, kau menolak tawaran tinggal dirumah ku."

"Mamori-nee, aku dan temanku sudah berencana untuk tinggal bersama. Serta, karena kami satu kampus jadi lebih memudahkan tinggal bersama dan berangkat bersama ke kampus. Lagipula, aku kesini juga ada yang harus kucari."

.

.

Hiruma menguap lebar, ia nampak keluar dari mobil dan langsung bergegas masuk menghiraukan protes dari Musashi maupun dua orang yang ada bersamanya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini badannya terasa sangat lelah, seperti habis melakukan pekerjaan berat. Melukis berjam-jam bukanlah pekerjaan yang memberatkan bagi Hiruma sendiri karena sudah terbiasa, apakah tubuhnya sudah mulai merasakan efek samping melukis berjam-jam sampai lupa makan dan tidur ? Apakah ada sesuatu yang memberatkan dirinya ? Ia tidak merasa bahwa ia terbebani sesuatu, namun tubuhnya terus meronta kelelahan, apakah karena gadis yang kemarin ? Apakah memikirkan gadis itu adalah sesuatu yang memberatkan ? Berjuta pertanyaan terlintas dipikiran Hiuma, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya itu karena pada akhirnya akan bermuara pada gadis berambut _auburn_ yang tempo hari ia temui di gereja.

"Kau tidak ikut membantu Musashi membawa barang Jumonji dan Togano ?" Tanya Agon penasaran, memecahkan lamunannya atau mungkin momen berpikirnya. Pemuda berambut gimbal itu nampak duduk manis menonton televisi dan memakan _sandwich_.

"Tidak. Aku mau tidur." Jawab Hiruma singkat dan kemudian masuk ke kamarnya, Agon hanya menatap dalam bingung dan melanjutkan menonton televisi dan melupakan sejenak apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan dengar.

Hiruma merebahkan diri kasur miliknya, menatap langit-langit dan terbayang wajah manis gadis itu. Ia ingat sekali rambut _auburun_ gadis itu yang mencolok, jika kalau sekarang adalah musim gugur mungkin rambutnya sekilas akan seperti daun-daun yang berguguran. Hiruma membayangkan gadis itu berlari di depannya, rambutnya yang berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari musim gugur serta senyumnya yang manis bak malaikat yang turun dari surga. Jika Hiruma yang selalu disandingkan dengan lukisan _St_ _Michael _maka gadis itu tiddak bisa disandingkan dengan lukisan ataupun potrait malaikat yang ada di _Uffizi_, karena gadis itu adalah malaikat itu sendiri

"_P__erché tu sei l'angelo stesso_"

.

.

Yamato Takeru adalah anak dari keluarga Takeru yang masih mempunyai darah keturunan keluarga _Medici_ yang artinya secara tidak langsung ia dan juga calon tunangannya, Anezaki Mamori masih bisa dibilang saudara. Ia sendiri juga tidak berminat untuk dijodohkan dengan Anezaki, bukan karena Anezaki anak mafia atau apapun itu. Namun, karena ia sendiri sudah menyukai orang lain dan dari awal juga ia tahu nona Anezaki juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan ini, walaupun sejujurnya belum ada pengenalan resmi dari kedua orang tua mereka dan lagipula untuk apa, bukannya mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain sekarang. Bahkan ia sekarang menjadi supir dadakan Mamori karena ia ingin menjemput tetangganya yang sudah ia anggap seperti adik sendiri, kalau dipikir lagi seharusnya ia melihat Hiruma yang juga menjemput sepupunya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak melihat batang hidung pemuda berambut blonde itu dari awal ia melihat Sena keluar dari terminal sampai saat mereka pergi dari bandara.

"Jadi, kau memilih jurusan sastra Italia sebagai jurusanmu ?" Tanya Mamori yang tengah berbincang dengan Sena yang terlihat duduk diam dan dengan postur yang amat sopan. Yamato hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Sena, sementara itu Sena hanya mengangguk malu karena pertama dia tidak mengenal Yamato dan yang kedua Yamato sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sastra ya. Aku punya teman di jurusan sastra. Kau akan sering ketemu dia." Timpal Yamato, matanya terfokus pada jalanan yang ada didepannya, untungnya jalanan tidak ramai hari ini, jadi ia tidak perlu memacu mobil dalam kecepatan tinggi untuk menghindari macet.

"Oh ya ? Bukannya Yamato mengambil jurusan bisnis. Seingatku, jurusan bisnis itu kampusnya ada di _Novoli_. Rasanya mustahil kamu punya teman di gedung yang jelas-jelas jaraknya jauh bukan main." Terang Mamori bingung dan penuh curiga, curiga akan gerakan Yamato yang berusaha mengambil hatinya melalui Sena, bagaimanapun juga ia tidak sudi berjodoh dengan Yamato.

"Sewaktu SMA kami bertemu dipertandingan catur dan juga olimpiade fisika nasional. Kembali bertemu waktu orientasi kampus dan kemudian jadi teman. Tidak menyangka anaknya malah masuk jurusan Sastra dan juga seni lukis." Balas Yamato, ia tersenyum geli mengingat masa-masa dimana sewaktu SMA bermain catur dari pagi sampai malam demi mengalahkan saingannya itu, Hiruma. Kalau ia tahu sewaktu kuliah mereka akan menjadi teman, ia tidak perlu menghabiskan waktu tidurnya untuk mengalahkan Hiruma.

"Kakak temanku juga berkuliah di jurusan sastra dan seni lukis. Dia seorang juara catur dan pemenang olimpiade fisika nasional." Terang Sena penasaran, ia penasaran apakah mereka membicarakan orang yang sama, kalau memang benar mereka membicarakan orang yang sama. Ada benarnya bahwa dunia itu sempit, sejauh apapun kau pergi tetap ada kemungkinan bertemu dan mengenal orang sama.

"Ah, kau pasti juara lari sprint tingkat nasional ya. Temannya Jumonji, sepupunya Hiruma. Hiruma sampai merasa telinganya berdarah mendengar Jumonji bercerita seberapa cepat kau berlari di track lari." Balas Yamato, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia dan Hiruma akan terikat oleh banyak hal. Pertama olimpiade dan catur, kemudian kuliah dan yang terakhir Sena dan juga sepupunya. Entah apalagi yang akan menghubungkan Yamato dan Hiruma, andai saja dia tahu bahwa calon tunangannya akan menjadi tali penghubung lainnya.

.

.

Ada sebuah blog yang mengulas, bahwa jika kita berjalan di tepian sungai Arno maka diantara _Ponte Vecchio _dan _Uffizi Galery_ maka dalam sekali lirikan dari sebrang sungai akan terlihat _terraced garden_ yang sangat indah. Hari ini Sena melewati sungai Arno dan melihat _Ponte Vecchio _serta _Uffizi_ kemudian dari sebrang sungai ia dengan jelas melihat taman yang ingin ia kunjungi,

_Giardino Bardini_

Ketika ia berkata ingin menemukan sesuatu di Florence maka jawabannya adalah bunga dan taman ini menjadi list tempat yang akan dia kunjungi nantinya. Bukan tanpa alasan ia ingin mencari bunga dan taman, tiga tahun lalu ketika ia pertama kali masuk SMA. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat sesuatu yang cantik melebihi bunga, seorang gadis beriris _Violet_ dan berambut biru kegelapan. Ia tersenyum diantara tumpukan bunga yang tengah ia rakit sembari bersenda gurau dengan seseorang yang jauh lebih tua darinya yang pada saat itu ia yakini sebagai kakak dari gadis itu. Di momen seperti itu, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk menyapa gadis itu yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis tunawicara yang menjual bunga bersama kakaknya. Satu-satunya momen ia menjadi pemberani dalam lima belas tahun ia hidup.

Gadis itu mewarisi toko bunga peninggalan kedua orang tuanya dan bersama dengan kakaknya ia menjual bunga dengan kualitas yang bagus dan pelayanan yang sempurna. Sena yang selalu berdalih membeli bunga selalu datang berkunjung, entah untuk bertemu dan memandang gadis itu atau sekedar berbicara melalui tulisan. Sayangnya, gadis itu pindah ke Florence karena kakaknya mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi salah satu orang yang merawat bunga di _Giardino Bardini_. Maka dari itu, Sena bertekad untuk menemui dan sekali lagi menjadi pemuda pemberani itu.

_Jumonji, sebelum kau pergi Novoli alangkah baiknya kau temani aku ke Giardino Bardini. Besok, jam 11 pagi temui aku di Ponte Vecchio._

**_Send_**

.

.

Mamori nampak menuntun Sena menuju paviliun tempat dimana kamarnya dan kamar tamu berada, sembari melewati sayap penghubung matanya tertuju pada bunga violet yang berayun terkena tiupan angin. Ia berhenti sebentar dan mengamati bunga yang hampir memenuhi halaman tengahnya itu, ia berusaha menerka makna dari bunga violet itu sendiri karena pada dasarnya setiap bunga memiliki makna. Bunga lonceng bermakna kebaikan sementara itu tulip bermakna semangat, gairah atau dalam bahasa Inggris Tuli berarti _passion_. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa arti dari violet, apakah bermakna baik ataukah bermakna buruk.

"Violet ungu berarti pikiran yang penuh akan cinta atau _the thought occupied with love_. Violet putih bermakna kepolosan atau _innocences_." Terang Sena sembari melihat bunga violet yang masih ikut bergerak mengikuti irama angin, bunga violet mengingatkannya akan gadis itu lagi. Baik violet ungu maupun violet putih, gadis itu adaalah gadis polos yang mengalihkan pikirannya sehingga ia berpikir terus menerus akan cinta. Ia tersenyum kecil memikirkan hal itu lagi.

"Makna yang indah, Sena nampaknya tahu banyak arti bunga. Apakah ada bunga yang memiliki makna buruk ?" Tanya Mamori yang berpikir bunga apa yang cocok untuk menandai kepribadiannya ini. Kepribadian yang licik, bahaya dan berbisa seperti ular. Apakah ada bunga yang bermakna seperti itu, sehingga ia tidak perlu takut untuk menjadi jauh lebih jahat, jauh lebih licik dan jauh lebih berbisa daripada ular.

"Rhododenron. Rhododenron memiliki arti berbahaya, karena pada dasarnya bunga ini mengandung racun." Jawab Sena, matanya masih tetap terpaku pada hamparan bunga violet yang ada di halaman tengah itu. Ia kemudian memikirkan bunga yang cocok untuk Mamori dan yang jelas bukan Rhododenron, walaupun ia tahu Rhododenron memiliki arti yang lain namun tetap saja bunga yang indah itu beracun dan Mamori bukan orang yang seperti itu. Andai saja Sena tahu Mamori seperti apa mungkin ia akan menyesali pilihan bunga yang akan dia pilih.

"Mamori-nee adalah Anggrek. Anggrek bermakna elegan, feminim dan juga kedewasaan." Lanjut Sena, sementara Mamori hanya tersenyum entah senyumnya itu mengejek kepolosan Sena ataukah senyum sedih karena ia tidak ingin Sena tahu bahwa tidak ada satupun makna Anggrek yang pas untuknya. Ia lebih memilih menjadi Rhododenron daripada Anggrek, terlalu berat untuk menjadi bunga yang penuh dengan makna baik.

"Ayo kita kekamarmu." Ajak Mamori, berjalan didepan Sena sambil berpikir tentang kehidupannya yang menyedihkan ini, menjadi orang yag berpura-pura baik ternyata membosankan. Begitulah pikir nona muda Anezaki.

.

.

Hari terakhir dikampus diisi dengan kegiatan anak-anak dari fakultas seni dan fakultas sastra yang sibuk membicarakan tentang keterlibatan mereka dalam acara opera yang diadakan oleh keluarga Anezaki. Lebih tepatnya mereka diseret untuk menikmati opera dan mengulas tentang penampilan para pemeran operra yang akan mementaskan _Don Giovanni_, Hiruma hanya meghembuskan napas kesal karena harus mengulas tidak hanya tata panggung tetapi juga mengulas makna dari cerita _Don Giovanni_ menjadi mahasiswa dari dua jurusan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Selain itu ia bingung, apa hubungannya antara seni lukis dan tata panggung serta sastra dengan makna cerita _Don_ _Giovanni_, mungkin untuk bagian sastra Hiruma agak sedikit memahami mungkin ada secuil bagian dari pertunjukkan yang menyangkut soal sastra. Masalahnya adalah jurusan seni lukis dan jurusan seni tata panggung jelas-jelas berbeda, namun apa hubungannya melukis dengan seni tata panggung ? Itulah bagian dimana Hiruma sendiri bingung. Jelas-jelas kampus mereka lagi-lagi terseret menjadi korban pertunjukkan mewah keluarga Anezaki. Ia mulai berpikir sampai kapan Florences akan berada dibawah bayang-bayang keluarga itu.

"Kau masih kesal soal tugas kita yang disuruh mengulas baik tata panggung maupun soal pertunjukan ?" Tanya Agon yang menyodorkan sekaleng minuman bersoda bebas gula dengan rasa vanilla, bukan minuman favorit Hiruma namun setidaknya minuman ini cukup untuk mengurangi rasa hausnya.

"Aku mulai berpikir, kalau sebenarnya pemerintah kota ini adalah keluarga Anezaki. Rektor kampus ini juga keluarga Anezaki, kemungkinan besar _Pope_ juga keluarga Anezaki." Hiruma menjawab pertanyaan Agon yang jelas tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya itu. Agon hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah, antara ingin memukul kepala bocah setan ini atau pasrah menjadi sarang unek-unek dari Hiruma sendiri.

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita harus berterima kasih pada Anezaki, karena menolong kita di tempo hari di lorong kota." Balas Agon sembari meminum, minuman bersodanya itu.

"Gadis itu dari keluarga Anezaki ? Kurasa tidak semua keluarga Anezaki itu buruk." Timpal Hiruma terkejut sembari membayangkan lagi Mamori yang berlari dan berkeliaran di otak dan imaginasinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jumonji hari ini pergi ke _Giardino Bardini _hari ini. Anak itu kerasukan apa sampai mau pergi ke taman bunga."

.

.

"Iya, dia sudah lama tidak bekerja disini, terakhir kudengar katanya dia dan adiknya pindah."

Sena hanya bisa terduduk dalam diam dibangku taman, berpikir bahwa ketika di Florences ia bisa menemui tujuannya. Tentu saja ia tidak berpikir eboh jauh apakah gadis itu masih di Florences atau sudah pergi jauh entah kemana. Bagaimanapun juga dia mengikuti kakaknya, kemana kakaknya pergi disitu juga ada gadis itu. Ia hanya tahu nama belakang gadis itu dan itu hanya dari nama toko bunga mereka yang ada di Tokyo, _Taki's Flower_. Bodohnya ia tidak menanyakan nama gadis itu, nomor telepon serta alamat emailnya. Jumonji hanya dapat memandang temannya dengan tatapan sedih, baru kali ini ia melihat Sena jauh lebih percaya diri dan tidak meminta bantuannya sama sekali dalam mengerjakan sesuatu. Padahal ia telah menawarkan bantuan lebih dari sekali, pemuda berambut _hazel_ itu selalu menolaknya.

"_Padre_, selalu bilang berdoalah. Tuhan selalu mendengar dan menjawab doa kita. Aku tahu baik kau maupun aku bukan tipe anak yang religius, tetapi jika kau bersungguh-sungguh mungkin Tuhan benar-benar akan menjawab."

"_Wherever you are, whatever you are doing. I will be here waiting and always praying for you. My, Violetta."_

**_To Be Continue_**

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**_P__erché tu sei l'angelo stesso: Because you're the angel itself_**_

* * *

_**Hola~**_

_**Author kembali dengan chapter tiga dan maaf ya dianggurin fanficnya selama dua bulan, untuk mengurangi resiko writter block dan buntu ide. Author emang sengaja update sebulan atau mungkin dua bulan sekali biar ide jalan terus. Oh ya, chapter ini emang chapter khusus untuk membahas Sena dan juga tali penghubung antar tokoh di fanfic ini. Jadi, bisa dibilang mulai chapter empat dan seterusnya bakalan muncul banyak konflik.**_

**_Dan yang terakhir, author berterima kasih atas review, favorite dan juga follownya. Dan juga terima kasih kepada silent reader yang mungkin sempat singgah dan baca. Terima kasih. _**

**_See You~_**


	4. Chapter 4: Venus Flytrap

**Inferno**

**Inspired by _Divina Commedia: Inferno_ the masterpiece of Dante Alighieri**

**The story itself from the idea of author, moonsea18**

**All of the character here owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Venus Flytrap **_

Ada sebuah pepatah yang mengatakan tak kenal maka tak sayang dan situasi inilah yang Mamori alami saat ini. Ia saat ini berada disebuah cafe sembari menunggu Yamato dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan pemuda yang tempo hari sempat ia tolong di lorong kota. Ia tentu saja bingung karena satu-satunya meja yang kosong hanya meja yang di duduki oleh Hiruma. Hari ini cafe terlihat begitu ramai karena Florence resmi memasuki liburan musim panas dan liburan akhir semester. Maka tak heran pusat kota penuh dengan anak muda yang entah berjalan-jalan atau sekedar berkencan dengan pacarnya.

"Silahkan duduk, aku kebetulan kesini hanya sekedar menunggu teman." Tawar Hiruma, ia juga tidak enak melihat seorang gadis berdiri menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas karena semua tempat duduk sudah penuh.

Mamori yang merasa canggung hanya mengangguk dan kemudian duduk, ia hanya duduk diam sembari menatap langit-langit, meja dan sepatunya. Handphonenya dalam keadaan mati karena ia lupa mengisi baterai handphonenya, sehingga ia tidak bisa bermain dengan smartphonenya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya. Sementara itu Hiruma sibuk memainkan handphonenya dan sesekali melirik kearah Mamori, ia berharap Yamato cepat datang sehingga ia bisa kabur dari tempat ini.

"Anu, aku Anezaki Mamori." Akhirnya Mamori bersuara dan mengenalkan dirinya kepada Hiruma. Ia terlihat tidak betah dengan suasana super canggung dan mata pengunjung cafe yang terus melirik mereka.

"Hiruma. Hiruma Youichi." Balas Hiruma yang kemudian menyodorkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Mamori dan Mamori langsung menyambut tangan kekar nan ramping itu.

"Kau sudah pesan minuman ?" Tanya Mamori basa-basi, karena ia ingin mengurangi kecanggungan antara dirinya dan Hiruma. Andai handphonenya tidak mati dan dia membawa power bank mungkin saat ini ia tidak perlu berbicara dengan Hiruma dan memilih memainkan smartphone miliknya.

Hiruma membalas dengan mengangkat cangkir minumannya, sementara matanya sibuk melirik smartphone miliknya. Terkesan tidak sopan, tapi Hiruma tidak berani menatap Mamori entah mengapa. Pikirannya selalu kalut setiap kali melihat Mamori entah karena memang ia yang tidak berani macam-macam dengan Mamori karena reputasi keluarganya atau karena itu adalah Mamori, gadis malaikat yang menolongnya tempo hari itu. Saat ini hal yang paling tepat adalah menghindari tatapan mata gadis berambut _auburn_ itu dan menatap layar handphonenya.

Kesunyian kembali menghampiri mereka, Hiruma yang asyik memandang layar smartphone miliknya dan Mamori yang sibuk membaca menu dan membolak-balikan menu. Mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara, tidak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka, seolah-olah mulut mereka tersegel untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Kesunyian yang terus berlarut-larut bahkan sampai pesananan Mamori datang, semua mata menatap kedua pasangan itu seolah-olah seperti mereka adalah pasangan yang sedang bertengkar. Tak lama berselang, Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya keluar dan didapatinya Yamato dengan setengah berlari memasuki cafe yang penuh itu. Ada perasaan lega terpancar di wajah pemuda itu yaitu keluar dari kecanggungan yang begitu menyiksa.

"Anezaki ? Hiruma ? Kalian kok bisa duduk barengan ?" Tanya pemuda bersurai hitam acak itu, ia terlihat kebingungan. Tertangkap jelas raut wajah bingung dari wajah pemuda itu.

"Kursinya cuma tinggal satu yang kosong, lagipula masa aku mau membiarkan seorang gadis berdiri sendirian." Jawab Hiruma sembari memasukan handphonenya ke _tote bag_ miliknya itu.

"Kalian kenal satu sama lain ?" Tanya Mamori bingung dan Hiruma juga akhirnya tersadar kalau Yamato juga mengenal Mamori, mungkin karena terlalu lega keluar dari kecanggungan yang begitu menyiksa. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan Yamato yang memanggil nama Mamori dan langsung fokus ke pertanyaan yang di ajukan Yamato.

"Sena pernah ceritakan soal kakak temannya yang kuliah di jurusan sastra ? Nah, Hiruma inilah orang nya." Jawab Yamato yang kemudian duduk dan memecah kecanggungan antara Mamori dan Hiruma, kepribadiannya yang terlalu _easy going_ membuat Hiruma sedikit lega.

Mamori hanya mengangguk paham, akhirnya ia bertemu dengan teman Yamato yang kuliah di jurusan sastra dan seni lukis itu. Ia tidak menyangka dibalik penampilan Hiruma yang super cuek itu ternyata ia adalah seorang jenius. Berkuliah di satu jurusan saja sudah melelahkan apalagi dua jurusan sekaligus, pasti sulit. Ia hanya memandang Hiruma kagum, karena tidak banyak orang yang mengambil kuliah dengan dua jurusan.

"Berhubung kalian berdua sudah bertemu, ada yang harus aku lakukan dan aku butuh pendapat kalian."Yamato akhirnya membuka percakapan sembari memandang kedua orang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebelum itu, kita ke stasiun dulu." Lanjut Yamato yang akhirnya menyeret Hiruma dan Mamori keluar dari cafe dan menuju ke arah mobilnya. Hiruma dan Mamori hanya bisa pasrah, sejujurnya Mamori ingin sekali membatasi dirinya dan Yamato dengan benteng super tinggi. Ia agak risih dan juga enggan berlama-lama dengan pemuda yang sebenarnya juga adalah sepupu jauhnya ini. Pertama karena masalah perjodohan dan yang kedua ia tahu Yamato menuruti perjodohan ini karena ia tipe yang menurut apa yang dikatakan orang tuanya dan Mamori sama sekali tidak butuh penjilat lainnya untuk dijadikan pacar ataupun pasangan hidup.

.

.

Sena sudah mengitari area yang sama kurang lebih tiga kali, sesudah melakukan pindahan bersama Togano dan juga Juumonji. Ia langsung menyeret kedua temannya itu dan langsung pergi kesebuah distrik yang terletak di sekitar perbatasan kota. Area yang ia jelajahi sebanyak tiga kali ini terlihat sepi dan suram, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan yang jelas debu nampak menempel disetiap bangunan sehingga menambah kesan kumuh di area ini. Juumonji hanya bisa terengah-engah dan kakinya sudah tidak mampu lagi berjalan mengikuti kaki Sena yang sudah terlatih itu. Togano di lain sisi dia sudah tertinggal jauh dan tidak ada yang tahu dia berada dimana.

"Kurasa aku akan mati kalau mengikutimu lebih lama lagi." Erang Juumonji sambil terduduk dijalanan yang sepi dan lengang itu, ia tidak peduli jika ia tertabrak kendaraan. Kakinya sudah menyerah, paru-parunya berteriak minta ia berhenti melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sendi-sendinya meronta minta istirahat.

Sena memandang Juumonji dan akhirnya duduk sebentar dijalanan, ia juga tidak tega melihat Juumonji yang terengah-engah dan Togano yang keberadaannya entah dimana itu membuat Sena sedikit panik, namun dari kejauhan nampak Togano setengah merangkak dan menuju kearah Sena dan Juumonji yang tengah duduk di jalanan.

"Seharusnya tempatnya ada di sekitar sini." Terangnya yakin sambil terduduk dijalanan.

"Mungkin benar tempatnya disekitar sini. Tapi, kurasa area ini sudah dikosongkan sejak lama. Jadi, kurasa agak percuma mencari sekarang." Jelas Juumonji sembari menatap sekitarnya yang kosong melompong tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi dengan tempat ini ?"

.

.

Mamori tidak menyangka orang seperti Yamato menyukai musik yang bisa dibilang cukup _hardcore_. Mobil yang sudah dua kali Mamori naiki ini selalu menjadi tempat yang tidak terduga, tempo hari ia melihat berbagai macam berkas di kursi belakang dan sekarang berkas itu entah hilang kemana. Tempo hari juga ketika ia menjemput Sena, ia disuguhi dengan bau pengharum ruangan yang beraroma jeruk serta keadaan mobil yang rapi. Kali ini ia mendapati bahwa suasana dimobil ini berubah menjadi tempat _headbanger. _Ia tidak mengerti dengan tabiat Yamato, apakah pemuda itu mengidap bipolar atau kelakuannya memang sudah seperti itu. Sejujurnya juga ia tidak mau peduli soal hal itu.

Berbeda dari Mamori, Hiruma nampak cukup terbiasa dengan kelakuan bunglon Yamato itu. Ia sudah terbiasa disapa musik yang kadang kerasnya luar biasa, bau apek dan juga kertas dimana-mana. Kadang kala, ia juga disapa oleh pengharum ruangan dan juga keadaan mobil yang rapi serta musik yang menenangkan jiwa. Ia sudah terbiasa melihat fase seperti itu di mobil milik Yamato ini. Bahkan kamar anak itupun tidak jauh berbeda dengan mobilnya.

"Seharusnya kau pakai merk yang satunya. Pengharumnya jauh lebih enak wanginya ketimbang ini." Seru Hiruma sembari mengecilkan suara dari musik yang bergaung keras.

"Taka yang menggantinya tempo hari, jadi aku tidak tahu." Balas Yamato yang berkonsentrasi pada jalanan yang padat.

"Taka ? Bukannya dia sekarang sedang sibuk di Amerika ?" Tanya Hiruma penasaran, ia penasaran kapan Taka Honjo yang jadwalnya sibuk itu bisa bersenang-senang

"Timnya kemarin menang, jadi mereka dapat jatah libur ke Florence." Jawab Yamato ia kali ini mengklakson barisan pengendara sepeda motor yang sedang konvoi.

Mamori yang tidak tahu arah pembicaraan kedua orang itu hanya terdiam dan memandang keluar jendela, ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan kedua orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang itu. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah dirinya dan hidupnya. Terdengar egois, namun memang itulah kenyataannya.

"Oh ya, di dashboard mobilku ada undangan untuk pertunjukan opera nanti di _Uffizi_. Itu buat kau, Agon, Musashi dan Lauren." Lanjut Yamato yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan jalanan yang ada didepannya.

"Ah, kau lupa kampus kita sudah di undang. Kebetulan tugas akhirku berkaitan dengan acara itu." Balas Hiruma, ia masih sibuk memperhatikan layar smartphone miliknya itu, sesekali matanya melirik kearah Mamori yang sedang memperhatikan jalanan.

"Anezaki dan aku yang menjadi penanggung jawab acara. Kau akan menikmati operanya, pegang saja kata-kataku." Ujar Yamato sombong dan Mamori yang mendengar namanya dibawa-bawa hanya dapat tersenyum dengan terpaksa.

"Kau dan Anezaki ? Kalian berdua punya hubungan apa ?" Tanya Hiruma penasaran, ia penasaran sejujurnya darimana Yamato mengenal Mamori, ia terdengar seperti kekasih yang cemburu karena kekasihnya mengenal sahabatnya. Hiruma menepis pemikiran itu dan menunggu jawaban dari Yamato.

"Perjodohan." Jawab Yamato singkat, namun jawaban singkat itu cukup membuat Hiruma terdiam, apa yang ia harapkan ? Mana mungkin gadis berkelas Anezaki mau dengannya.

.

.

Musashi menatap jam dinding dan menghitung mundur jam yang berdetak itu, itu adalah kebiasaannya yang sungguh aneh namun ia lakukan saat ia berpikir. Seperti saat ini, kepalanya sakit memikirkan sesuatu dan membuatnya melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Agon yang tengah duduk di ruang tengah, nampak memperhatikan Musashi yang tengah menatap jam dinding itu, pasti ia memikirkan si bodoh itu lagi.

"Kau memikirkan si bodoh itu lagi ya ?" Tanya Agon, ia yang tahu bahwa Musashi sanagt overprotektif terhadap tuan mudanya itu. Mungkin dulunya Musashi adalah pengasuh Hiruma di kehidupan sebelumnya.

"Dia itu bodoh sekali, sampai-samapi menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan berjalan bersama Anezaki." Jawab Musashi kesal, ia kesal harus mengurus Hiruma yang suka mencari perkara dengan sendirinya.

Agon yang mendengar hal itu hanya dapat menyemburkan jus jeruk yang tengah disesapnya, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar dan kali ini tidak hanya Musashi yang merasakan kepalnya berdenyut, tetapi Agon juga merasakannya kepaanya berdenyut dengan hebat karena memikirkan sahabatnya yang suka sekali cari gara-gara dan dengan suka rela mengantarkan dirinya menuju ke kuburannya sendiri.

"Ha! Si bodoh itu, kalau begini terus aku yang habis di marahi _Padre."_

_._

_._

Sena tidak mengerti dengan keadaan distrik yang sekarang ia kunjungi, dengan keadaannya yang strategik bukankah seharusnya distrik ini ramai. Apalagi tempat ini dipenuhi toko, apa yang kira-kira terjadi ? Begitu batinnya. Ia sepertinya menyerah, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi mencari gadis itu. Ia sudah mengitari tempat ini berulang kali, tidak ada makhluk hidup yang berkeliaran di distrik ini. Bahkan Juumonji dan Togano sudah menyerah dan tergelatak tidak berdaya di jalan. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti kota mati,

"Kau mencari seseorang, Max ?"

Sena, Juumonji dan Togano memandang satu sama lainnya, setidaknya masih ada harapan dan harapan itu baru saja datang berkunjung mendatangi mereka yang tengah menunggu dalam keputusasaan. Mereka pun menoleh dan mereka mendapati seseorang yang menyerupai monyet berdiri sambil memakan pisang, Sena hanya bisa _speechless _melihat pemandangan yang baru saja ia lihat ini. Namun, tidak ada waktu untuk itu dan dia segera menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ingin ia tanyakan pada pemuda itu.

"Ah, apa kau kenal dengan Taki-san ?"

"Taki ? Maksud kalian si Taki bersaudara, Max ? Ikuti aku!"

Sudah sekitar sepuluh menit Sena, Juumonji dan juga Togano mengikuti pemuda misterius itu. Mereka nampak menembus gang-gang kecil diantara bangunan usang itu, tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bersuara karena keadaan yang cukup canggung. Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba disebuah tempat yang ternyata adalah sebuah taman yang sudah terbengkalai. Namun, di taman itu Sena, Juumonji dan Togano menyaksikan ratusan rumah dari kardus yang memenuhi taman. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemandangan yang mereka saksikan, berusaha memahami semua ini Sena memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Ano, ini tempat apa ?"

"_Shelter,_Max. _Shelter _bagi orang-orang yang kehilangan rumah mereka akibat ketamakan seseorang."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Mari kuantar ke tempat Taki,Max."

.

.

Ada hal di dunia ini yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, seperti kebetulan. Mamori menyangkal dengan tegas apa yang namanya kebetulan. Seperti saat ini kebetulan ia bertemu Hiruma yang ternyata adalah orang yang di tolongnya tempo hari dan kebetulan juga adalah teman Yamato. Dan sekarang mereka tengah dikereta menuju Milan. Tepat sekali, Milan yang itu. Milan yang punya dua klub sepak bola, Milan yang juga merupakan salah satu kota fashion di Italia. Milan yang jarak tempuhnya kalau naik mobil dari Florence bisa sampai tiga jam. Untungnya kereta yang mereka naiki itu adalah kereta express jadi jarak tempuh ke Milan hanya sekitar satu jam. Yamato yang tengah ke toilet itu meninggalkan mereka dalam keadaan canggung.

"Anak itu _bladdernya_ mungkin penuh cairan ke toilet saja hampir setengah jam." Keluh Hiruma sambil menatap handphonenya.

Yamato yang baru saja kembali sembari membawa makanan, hanya menatap kesal Hiruma, "Iya _bladder_ ku penuh dengan cairan, ketika keluar jadi makanan. Nih makananmu."

Mamori hanya terdiam melihat kedua sahabat itu saling menghina dan bertengkar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan persahabatan antar anak laki-laki dan sama sekali tidak mau memahami itu semua,

"Anezaki, maaf ya aku membuatmu canggung." Terang Yamato sembari menyerahkan makanan milik Mamori

"Haha. Tidak masalah kok Yamato-kun." Ujar Mamori berbohong, ia berbohong kalau di tinggalkan Yamato bukan sebuah masalah yang besar. Ia benci rasa canggung ini, rasanya benar-benar membuatnya ingin muntah.

"Kalau kau tinggalkan tunanganmu itu, nanti bisa kuambil loh." Canda Hiruma atau sejujurnya ia setengah bercanda. Bagaimanapun juga Hiruma "menyukai" gadis berambut _auburn _itu yang juga merupakan tunangan dari sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ambil saja." Balas Yamato cuek, kemudian dia hanya tersenyum dan mengacungkan tanda _peace _kearah Mamori. Tanda bahwa ucapannya tadi hanya bercanda, namun baik Hiruma maupun Mamori mengetahui bahwa ucapan itu bukan candaan semata, Mamori yang selama ini mengira Yamato merupakan penjilat karena mau menuruti perjodohan ini. Nyatanya ia melihat sisi lain pemuda berambut acak itu, ia melihat sisi dimana Yamato sama sepertinya.

_Menarik! Aku jadi penasaran denganmu, Yamato Takeru!_

.

_._

Suzuna Taki, gadis berambut biru gelap itu selalu pergi ke _Basicilia of Santa Croce _ketika ia butuh ketenangan. Ia bukan anak yang religius, tetapi keadaan gereja selau menenangkan jiwanya. Sementara itu Musashi yang baru saja selesai berbincang dengan Father Adriano, melihat gadis berambut biru duduk dengan tenang dan gadis itu menginatkannya akan seseorang,

"Gadis itu adalah korban ketamakan serta rasa iri hati dari manusia."

Musashi menoleh, didapatinya Father Adriano yang tengah menghampirinya, sepertinya dia ingin mengantar Musashi sampai kehalaman gereja. Sementara itu, Musashi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah gadis itu. Ia menyadari gadis itu mengingatkannya akan Hiruma dan karena hal itulah terbesit dipikirannya untuk melindungi gadis itu. Namun pada akhirnya pikiran itu ia tepis, ia terdengar seperti orang bodoh yang melakukan sesuatu karena suatu hal di masa lalu.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang menjadikan gadis itu korban dari ketamakan dan rasa iri hati mereka itu."

"Anezaki Mamori."

.

.

"Rasakan itu nenek sihir!"

Mamori sekarang tengah berdiri dan badannya penuh dengan bau telur yang menyengat, dilempari telur oleh seseorang yang ia tidak tahu siapa adalah sebuah kejadian bodoh dan memalukan yang terjadi kepadanya. Semua itu bermula ketika ia, Yamato dan Hiruma akhirnya tiba di Milan. Ternyata Yamato ingin memimta pendapat Hiruma dan Mamori soal baju yang akan ia beli, sekalian juga refreshing katanya. Sudah lama juga ia tidak berbelanja, kegiatan ini sekalian menjadi ajang untuk mencuci matanya. Ia sadar bahwa beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya dan berbisik, "Bukankah itu Anezaki ?" Mamori sendiri juga tidak terlalu peduli, karena ia sadar sekali bahwa ia melakukan perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan hampir kesemua orang. Terlebih lagi, ia dulu pernah bersekolah di Milan selama setahun.

Kemudian ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dan entah apa yang terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat pelaku yang merupakan seorang gadis itu sudah pergi dan Mamori sudah berlumuran telur. Hiruma yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi dengan begitu cepatnya langsung meminjamkan jaketnya pada Mamori, menutupi gadis itu agar tidak terlihat memalukan didepan publik. Sementara itu Yamato yang memperhatikan sedari awal hanya dapat tersenyum simpul, ia yang paham betul siapa Anezaki Mamori itu tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu terjebak masuk kedalam perangkap nona muda Anezaki itu.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Anezaki ?" Tanya Hiruma panik, tentu saja ia panik baru kali ini ia melihat ada orangyang di lempari telur dihadapan publik. Kejadian ini pasti memalukan bagi Mamori

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih, Hiruma-san." Jawab Mamori halus, sejujurnya ia merasakan harga dirinya terluka karena perlakuan yang ia dapat dari seseorang yang ia tidak kenal sama sekali itu.

"Tidak usah kau dengarkan perkataan mereka. Anggap saja angin lalu." Lanjut Hiruma, ia nampak tersenyum ramah. Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas melihat senyum bak malaikat itu dan langsung bergegas pergi, ia tidak mau tenggelam pada pesona Hiruma yang bagai malaikat itu.

.

.

"Sayang sekali, Max. Taki bersaudara sedang pergi berbelanja."

Sena hanya menghela napasnya pasrah, lagi-lagi ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini ia cari. Namun, setidaknya ia tahu gadis itu baik-baik saja atau mungkin agak baik-baik saja. Ia sejujurnya penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu dan juga dengan tempat ini, otaknya mengatakan kalau orang-oramg ini adalah penghuni distrik yang tak berpenghuni itu. Tapi, bagaimana mereka bisa berakhir di tempat seperti ini ?" Semua pertanyaan itu terbesit diotaknya dan terus berputar tanpa henti, ia tidak mengerti dengan semua hal yang ia lihat ini.

"Apa mereka korban penggusuran ?" Terka Juumonji, ia akhirnya bersuara. Bagaimanapun agak tidak lazim jika melihat pemuda berambut _dirty blonde _itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika melihat pemandangan menyedihkan ini.

"Ha. Kalau korban penggusuran kami tidak akan bertahan disini,Max!" Jelas pemuda monyet itu sembari memakan pisangnya, ingin sekali Togano memukul pemuda itu karena bersikap sok keren.

"Awalnya juga tempat ini adalah tempat yang menyenangkan, Max. Kalau saja kami tidak masuk kedalam jebakan manis itu." Lanjut pemuda itu kemudian nampak wajahnya bersusah payah menahan air matanya yang hampir jatuh itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan percaya dengan keluarga Anezaki, Max! Terlebih lagi nona muda Anezaki Mamori!"

.

.

Yamato dan Sena pernah membaca di buku biologi, bahwa Venus Flytrap adalah salah satu tumbuhan yang sangat berbahaya bagi serangga. Bagi lebah ataupun serangga, Venus Flytrap akan mengeluarkan bau yang mereka sukai agar serangga tersebut mendekat, setelah itu tumbuhan ini akan memakan mangsanya tanpa ampun. Bagi mereka berdua, wanita berambut _auburn _itu adalah Venus Flytrap yang mengeluarkan berbagai macam perangkap agar mereka terjerat. Namun, jujur Sena mungkin sudah terperangkap seperti serangga. Ia bahkan bingung apakah ia harus membenci atau bersikap biasa saja dengan orang yang ia angap kakaknya itu. Berbeda dengan Sena, Yamato paham betul bahwa gadis itu seperti Venus Flaytrap dan akan elalu begitu. Walaupun ia tidak mengatakannya dengan keras atau tindakannya selalu berlainan dengan pikirannya, ia selalu tahu gadis itu tidak bisa dipercaya 100%. Sejujurnya sudah ada orang yang masuk terlebih dahulu kedalam perangkap nona muda itu dan orang itu adalah Hiruma Youichi

* * *

**_Hello~_**

**_Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya, bagi teman-teman semua yang mejalankannya. As promised, saya update fanfic ini lagi setelah sebulan yang llu update. _**

**_Btw, author ga akan menelantarkan fanfic ini ya. Jadi fanfic ini ga bakal hiatus atau discontinued. Walaupun fanfic ini lama-lama mungkin sudah terlihat out of track tapi author tetap bakal terus update._**

**_Sesuai janji kemaren juga chapter 4 bakalan mulai konflik, walaupun konflik nya kecil dan agak gak keliatan sih tapi sejujurnya author mau bikin flashback yang jadi pemicu konfliknya di chapter ini cuma keknya flashbacknya di chapter depan aja deh. /ditabok masa/_**

**_Sekian, ya cuap-cuap author yang tidak jelas ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca, me-review, mem-follow, serta mem-favoritkan fanfic gaje ini. _**

**_See you soon~_**


	5. Chapter 5: Limbo

**Inferno**

**Inspired by _Divina Commedia: Inferno_ the masterpiece of Dante Alighieri**

**The story itself from the idea of author, moonsea18**

**All of the character here owned by Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Limbo**

.

Hiruma memainkan handphonenya, ia menunggu Mamori mengganti bajunya dan membersihkan diri di toilet. Sementara itu, Yamato menghilang entah kemana. Terkadang, Hiruma ingin menjitak Yamato karena tidak bertanggung jawab atas tunangannya.

"Hiruma-san. Terima kasih atas jaketnya dan maaf jadi bau telur. Ah, lebih baik di buang saja dan ganti baru." Ujar Mamori, sejahat apapun Mamori ia masih tahu adab berterima kasih dan balas budi.

Hiruma menahan tangan Mamori untuk membuang jaket miliknya, "_wait_, di cuci akan bersih kembali. Tidak perlukan sampai membuang jaketku hanya karena bau telur."

Mamori bingung ada manusia di dunia ini yang masih menyimpan barang yang sudah pernah terkena bau tidak enak, tapi entah kenapa ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuang jaket Hiruma. Ia masih memegang _paper bag_ berisi jaket Hiruma dan bajunya yang terkena telur.

"Baiklah, kemarikan jaket ku."

"Tidak. Akan kukembalikan nanti kalau sudah tercuci bersih. Kau minggu nanti misakan ? Akan aku kembalikan ketika misa besok minggu."

Hiruma tersenyum, gawat semakin dilihat ia semakin benar-benar jatuh hati pada Mamori. Tak lama berselang Yamato pun datang sembari membawa _Ice Americano_ dan juga beberapa cemilan.

"Maaf ya. Aku tidak menunggumu karena ku kira ada Hiruma."

"Tidak apa. Oh ya, Takeru-kun. Bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar. Berdua saja."

Hiruma langsung melengos pergi. Jujur saja ia penasaran, tapi bagaimana pun juga dia tidak mau ikut campur masalah temannya dan tunangannya itu. Dari sekian banyak orang ia menyayangkan kenapa harus Yamato yang menjadi tunangan Anezaki Mamori. Ia jadi terkesan jahat kalau berharap Yamato memutuskan hubungan pertunangannya dengan Mamori tetapi jujur ia berharap hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

Sementara itu Yamato dan Mamori terlihat serius dengan perbincangan mereka,

"Kau tidak mau berbuat apa-apa dengan gadis-gadis tadi ?" Tanya Yamato penasaran, ia penasaran apa yang akan Mamori lakukan kepada gadis yang melakukan _public humiliate_ terhadap dirinya.

Mamori menyeringai, sebagai bentuk respond akan pertanyaan dari Yamato itu, kemudian ia bertanya kepada tunangannya itu,

"Kau tidak mau membantu ku melakukannya ? Kurasa kau sama buruknya denganku."

Yamato menimbang-nimbang, tentu saja ia ingin membantu tapi disatu sisi ia yakin Mamori lebih pro daripada dirinya dan lagipula ia tidak keberatan di samakan dengan Mamori. Karena pada dasarnya mereka sama. Hanya saja Yamato berada di batas antara hitam dan putih. Karena pada dasarnya ia tidak peduli kecuali kepada teman-temannya.

"Hmm. Bagaimana ya, _I am curious about what you gonna do next._"

"Aku kira aku akan melihat sesuatu yang menarik darimu. Ternyata susah juga ya."

.

.

_Lain kali saja ya aku ceritakan soal hal itu,Max!_

Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang diotak Sena, jujur saja ia penasaran soal Mamori-nee nya itu. Sosok seperti apakah orang yang telah ia anggap kakak itu,penasaran dan gelisah Sena hanya bisa mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Juumonji yang daritadi memperhatikan Sena hanya bisa mengamati sahabatnya itu, saat seperti ini bagusnya mengajak Sena pergi berkeliling Florence.

"Oi. Bagaimana kalau kita ke _Uffizi_?" Usul Juumonji secara mendadak. Ia tidak tahu tempat apa yang harus ia kunjungi di Florence.

Togano terlihat menggeleng ia menolak ide Juumonji untuk pergi ke _Uffizi_, "aku menentang sekali idemu itu. Kau tahu kan ini musim libur? _Uffizi_ pasti penuh dan sesak."

"Sebentar aku lihat dulu di web. Apakah ada tempat menarik buat dikunjungi."

Sena hanya terdiam, ia penasaran dengan cerita soal Mamori dan ia kehilangan mood untuk mengerjakan sesuatu, "maaf ya, aku sepertinya akan pulang ke apartemen. Maaf mengacaukan mood kalian."

"Sena. Kalau kau tidak ikut aku tidak akan menyapamu seumur hidupku." Ancam Juumonji, nadanya terdengar serius walaupun ancamannya terdengar kekanak-kanakan sekali.

"Ha?! Bodoh sekali memangnya kau bocah apa?!" Sena sama sekali tidak percaya mendengar ancaman kekanak-kanakan Juumonji itu. Ia ingin sekali memukul kepala Juumonji agar pemuda itu sadar bahwa dia sudah terjerumus terlalu jauh dan hampir sepenuhnya menjadi makhluk idiot.

"Kau bodoh ya. Memangnya Sena anak SD apa pakai kau ancam begitu." Timpal Togano yang kehilangan harapan setelah melihat perilaku temannya yang sudah menjadi idiot itu. Ia tidak menyangka _circle_ pertemanannya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang idiot.

Juumonji menghiraukan teman-temannya itu dan dia masih mencari tempat yang menarik untuk dikunjungi. Sementara, Sena dan Togano meninggalkannya sendirian berdiri ditengah terik matahari.

"Ah! Ketemu!"

.

.

Suzuna sering menghabiskan waktunya di gereja, semenjak tidak lagi akrab dengan Mamori. Ia berpikir, mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan adalah satu-satunya cara melupakan serta menutupi rasa sakit akibat pengkhianatan oleh orang yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu. Suzuna menyadari sedari tadi ia dipandangi oleh om-om berbadan besar, namun ia memilih untuk menghiraukan tatapan om-om tersebut. Kalaupun om-om itu benar-benar masih ingat Tuhan kemungkinan besar om-om itu tidak melakukan hal bejat kepadanya di gereja.

"Kau kenal dengan Anezaki?"

Ia kaget, tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Orang-orang lebih memilih diam dan bergunjing daripada menanyakan apakah benar ia kenal dengan Anezaki Mamori dan apakah benar ia memanfaatkan Anezaki Mamori. Membuatnya tidak pernah percaya lagi pada orang-orang disekitarnya. Statusnya sebagai penyandang disabilitas seolah-olah menjadi senjata bagi orang-orang untuk menghakimi dirinya. Karena itulah ia tidak pernah percaya lagi pada semua orang, kecuali kepada _Padre _Adriano.

"**_T_****_idak! Mana mungkin aku kenal_**." Ia menjawab dengan bahasa isyarat. Tidak mungkin juga om-om ini paham apa yang ia katakan.

"Oh. **_Mengejutkan ya, kupikir kau kenal. Maaf sepertinya aku salah orang._**"

Suzuna terkejut, tentu saja tidak banyak orang yang mengerti bahasa isyarat. Kalaupun ada, mereka tidak selancar ini. Bahkan kakaknya masih sedikit kesulitan berkomunikasi dengannya menggunakan bahasa isyarat.

"**_P_****_erkenalan aku Gen Takekura, biasa dipanggil Musashi. _****_Kau sendiri siapa?_**"

"**_Suzuna Taki. Panggil saja Suzuna._**"

Suzuna mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh tangan Musashi,mereka berjabat tangan sembari tersenyum. Suzuna merasakan hatinya menghangat sedikit mengetahui ada orang yang mengerti dan mau berkomunikasi dengannya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak pernah berjabat tangan dengan orang lain, ia hampir lupa rasanya. Hari ini ia ingin berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena sudah mendatangkan orang seperti Musashi di hidupnya yang menyedihkan ini.

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Kedua gadis itu nampak terkukung oleh orang-orang berjas hitam di toilet pusat perbelanjaan. Mereka sedikit takut, sehingga mereka sedikit berjalan mundur ke arah bilik toilet.

"Ka-kalian siapa?"

"_Let's just said I am here to make all of you suffer._"

Suara gadis itu berteriak dan menangis terdengar dengan kencang di toilet, semua orang sadar tapi tidak berani ikut campur. Mereka tahu akibatnya kalau sampai mereka ikut campur. Di depan toilet berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi semampai dengan setelan jas lengkapnya. Ia kemudian memilih merokok untung menghilangkan suara menjijikan dari gadis-gadis itu. Nyatanya, gadis-gadis itu tetap berteriak dan menangis. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia pun memilih mendengarkan musik dari handphonenya

Ia kemudian melihat kearah nona-nya yang tengah tertawa riang tanpa sedikitpun berpikir gadis-gadis yang tengah disiksa di toilet ini. Namun, sejelek apapun nona-nya itu, ia tetap berada di sisi nona mudanya itu, walaupun ia tahu ia tidak akan pernah menjadi seseorang yang penting bagi nona mudanya itu. Perumpamaan yang pas adalah seperti berenang di lautan yang luas dan tidak pernah mencapai tujuannya. Sama seperti pemuda itu, pemuda berambut blonde dan ber-_piercieng_ itu. Mereka berdua sama-sama berenang dilautan luas tanpa tujuan. Namun, perbedaan dari mereka berdua adalah ia siap untuk melepaskan dan kembali ke daratan, sementara pemuda itu masih berenang dilautan tiada akhir itu entah sampai kapan.

Suara teriakan dan tangisan itu terdengar berakhir,ia mengintip ke dalam toilet. Ada rasa kasihan yang merasuki dirinya, namun pada akhirnya tetap saja rasa itu hanya sekedar rasa yang lewat sesaat. Kasihan? Pada gadis-gadis ini? Ia tidak mengenal mereka dan gadis-gadis ini pun tidak akan berguna juga dihidupnya. Semua terjadi dengan cepat, gadis-gadis itu keluar dari toilet dengan secepat kilat dan beberapa detik kemudian _earphone _yang ia pakai untuk mendengarkan musik sudah terlepas begitu saja.

"Matteo, kenapa dengan gadis-gadis itu?"

"Mungkin habis melihat kecoa."

Kemudian fokusnya berganti menjadi pemandangan punggung para anak-anak ini. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sehingga ia tidak mendengar apapun,

"Matteo? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

"Ah ya, _Signorina_ maaf aku tidak fokus, ada apa ya?"

"Aku dan Yamato ingin membeli burger disitu. Kau temani Hiruma-san untuk mencari tempat duduk."

"Baiklah."

Kadang perasaan itu selalu datang, perasaan seperti ia benar-benar _belong in here_. _Belong to the ocean. _Tapi, terkadang ia sadar bahwa itu ilusi yang di ciptakan otaknya karena terlalu lama berada di tempat ini. Mungkin, karena ia pernah merasa terbengkalai dan tak punya tempat yang benar-benar _belong for him_. _The ocean make him feel that way, the ocean make him feel the warmth of it and being one with the waves_.

"Matteo, kau merasakannya bukan saat bersama Anezaki. Seperti berenang dilautan yang luas."

"Hmm. Entahlah, mungkin perasaan mu saja."

Hiruma sadar, Matteo merasakannya. Sama seperti apa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

Juumonji dengan kamera digitalnya berkeliling bersama Togano dan juga Sena. Ia lebih tepatnya menyeret paksa mereka berdua. Jujur saja perkataan bocah monyet tadi benar-benar membuatnya khawatir luar biasa. Lebih tepatnya khawatir dengan sepupunya, Hiruma. Tentu saja orang yang di khawatirkan tidak terlalu peduli karena cinta itu buta sehingga matanya benar-benar tertutup dan tidak bisa melihat kelicikan nona muda itu. Jadi, ia mengerti sekali rasa penasaran Sena tentang nona muda itu. Berbeda dengan Sena, Juumonji tidak pernah menunjukkan perasaannya secara gamblang. Orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa ia sama sekali tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya tidak.

"Kazuki, _are you kidding me right? __We just happened to go to park. I just sick looking at these trees_."

"Ini _Giardino Bardini_, galeri sekaligus villa. Selain itu didalam ada bar sih jadi kita bisa sekalian makan siang."

"Ha?! Terus? Aku tau kan bakal begini jadinya, aku sudah kontak si monyet itu supaya kemari."

Sena langsung berbinar mendengar Togano memberikan harapan padanya, sementara Juumonji ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sepertinya Togano sadar ia mengkhawatirkan Hiruma. Padahal ia sudah berusaha keras menyembunyikannya .

"Baiklah, mari kita berkeliling sebentar dan kemudian makan siang di dalam."

Mereka berkeliling dan mengambil beberapa foto dan mengistirahatkan diri mereka di dalam bar. Mereka memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, jadi mereka bisa melihat pemandangan diluar.

"Togano, kau bisa tahu kontak bocah monyet itu darimana?" Tanya Juumonji penasaran, begitupun Sena ia melihat kearah Togano dengan rasa penasaran.

"Oh. Pas kalian sudah pergi jauh aku menyempatkan diri menanyakan nama dan kontaknya." Jawab Togano kemudian ia menyeruput mojitonya.

"Jujur saja, semenjak dia _mention_ soal Anezaki itu. Aku jadi khawatir sendiri." Lanjut Togano lagi tidak hanya Juumonji saja, ia khawatir dengan Hiruma. Ada alasan juga kenapa mereka begitu

"Eh?! Kenapa?" Tanya Sena penasaran atau mungkin ia tidak penasaran entah kenapa ia tahu alasannya hanya saja ia seperti ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Soal itu, ada dua orang yang aku tahu dekat dengan Anezaki. Tapi aku khawatir sama satu orang saja, kalau si brengsek satu itu sih tidak sama sekali." Jawab Togano, tentu saja ia tidak mengkhawatirkan Yamato. Yamato itu jiwa bertahan hidupnya lebih kuat dari siapa pun. Jadi, Anezaki bisa dibilang sederajat dengan manusia seperti Yamato.

"Oh ya, tadi kau bilang kau tahu nama bocah monyet itu. Namanya siapa?"

Togano membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab dan belum sempat ia menjawab seseorang langsung memotong, "monyet? Siapa yang kau panggil monyet,max? Aku ini punya nama ya dan nama ku Raimon Taro atau Monta!"

"Monta, tenanglah. Juumonji memang seperti itu. Ah, perkenalkan aku Kobayakawa Sena dan dia Juumonji Kazuki. Maaf ya, kalau kami jadi menganggu waktumu."

Monta kemudian duduk, dia menarik napas panjang. Ia jujur saja tidak mengerti kenapa manusia-manusia ini mau mendengarkan ceritanya, jujur saja dia tahu mereka semua ini kenal Anezaki Mamori dan pada akhirnya mereka akan memihak pada nona muda itu.

"Monyet, ceritakan soal kau dan Anezaki Mamori. Kalau benar nona muda itu sejahat yang kau katakan, ayo lakukan sesuatu untuk membalas dendam." Ujar Juumonji membuka percakapan langsung _to the point_.

"Juumonji, apa itu benar-benar perlu maksudku kita bicara soal Mamori-nee loh." Sena nampak tidak yakin dengan ide balas dendam Juumonji, jujur saja sih ia juga tidak peduli kalau ia akan menjadi musuh orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

"Sena, bukankah kau juga berpikir begitu? Kau bakal melakukan apapun demi Suzuna bukan? Kau juga tidak peduli mau hubunganmu hancur jugakan dengan Mamori." Ujar Togano, ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sena saat ini. Mereka juga satu tujuan, ia tidak mau saja Hiruma dekat dengan gadis seperti itu.

Monta menghela napas lagi, ia tidak tahu apa maksud dari tiga orang ini. Jelas saja ia tidak menargetkan balas dendam pada Mamori. Jujur saja ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Matteo, terakhir kali ia lihat Matteo mengamuk saja ia sudah merinding ketakutan.

"Kalian berpikir aku mau balas dendam? Kalau balas dendam sudah kulakukan sedari dulu,max." Terang Monta malas, ia nampak menguap lebar. Ia ingin tiduran di rumput rasanya sekarang.

"Terus? Kau tidak ada pikiran untuk begitu dan mau selamanya tinggal di situ?!" Ujar Juumonji emosi, wajahnya nampak terlihat kesal dan ingin sekali menonjok Monta.

"Ha. kau tidak paham ya. Aku belum bisa balas dendam kalau si Matteo aka bodyguard super seram yang masih nempel sama nona muda itu,max. Kalaupun aku ceritakan soal aku dan Mamori, memang kalian siap menghadapi Matteo dan pasukan Anezaki lainnya,max?"

"Makanya ceritakan saja dulu,bodoh!"

"Baiklah-baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, max."

.

.

Sebenarnya Hiruma bingung, sejak kapan _bodyguard_ Mamori ada di Milan. Tentu saja kalau ia bertanya akan terdengar tidak etis, jadi menahannya. Selama perjalanan pulang ia pun masih sibuk memikirkan hal itu, Yamato yang melihat sahabatnya gundah gulana itu langsung menjitak kepala sahabatnya itu.

"Tch! Kau mau cari ribut ya,sialan!" Umpat Hiruma kesal karena dijitak oleh Yamato, ia nampak mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak itu

"Kalau ga mau dijitak jangan pasang wajah galau seperti itu dong." Ujar Yamato

"Lagipula wajahmu mengatakan semuanya. Kau bingungkan kenapa _bodyguard _Anezaki disini. _If I tell you the real reason then will you believe it?_ Aku tahu sih kau tidak akan percaya jadi aku nggak akan jawab." Lanjut Yamato sembari memandang keluar jendela.

Hiruma hanya terdiam, ia jujur saja tidak paham maksud Yamato. Alasan sebenarnya? Yamato malah terdengar meragukan tunangannya itu, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh anak itu? Begitulah pikirnya. Kepalanya sakit sekali memikirkan hal-hal seperti ini.

"Hiruma, kau suka dengan Anezaki?" Tanya Yamato dan pertanyaannya tepat sasaran, Hiruma langsung memerah.

"Ma-mana mungkin bodoh. Mana mungkin aku menyukai tunangannya sahabatku sendiri." Jawab Hiruma panik, sayangnya Yamato tidak peduli dengan jawaban Hiruma.

"_Let me tell you something. I am gay. I dated Taka for almost two years._"

Seketika jantung Hiruma serasa berhenti karena pengakuan Yamato, jujur saja ia tahu Yamato dan Taka kemungkinan berkencan tapi ia masih menepis soal hal itu karena ia positif saja kalau mereka berdua cuma teman dekat. Namun, ia benar-benar kaget ketika mendapati Anezaki berdiri menatap kearah Yamato dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, pasti ia terluka. Begitu pikirnya.

Sementara itu Mamori yang baru saja membeli _milk tea_ dan kembali ke gerbong kereta mereka tiba-tiba saja dikejutkan oleh Yamato yang _coming out_. Ia tidak menyangka tunangannya ternyata gay, ia tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda bahwa Yamato gay dan punya pacar. Seketika saja ia berpikir ini kesempatan yang bisa dimanfaatkan untuk melepas ikatannya dengan Yamato sebagai tunangan.

"Anezaki? Sejak kapan kau kembali?" Tanya Yamato kaget ketika melihat Mamori sudah berdiri di dekat kursi mereka.

"Sejak kau _coming out_ _to him_." Jawab Mamori yang kemudian duduk dan mengoper minuman ke Yamato dan juga Hiruma

"Kalau sedari awal kau bilang kepadaku, aku kan bisa setidaknya menolak perjodohan ini." Lanjut Mamori sembari menyeruput _milk tea_ nya

"Kau pikir segampang itu. Orang tuaku lebih konservatif dari orang tuamu. Mereka bisa-bisa mengirim ku ke Vatican." Terang Yamato, ia tidak mau berakhir menjadi _priest_.

"Jadi kau baru _coming out _ke Hiruma saja?" Tanya Mamori penasaran

"Ya. _It should be him to found out first._" Jawab Yamato membuat Mamori penasaran seberapa akrab kedua orang ini

"He. Kalau kalian mau aku yang tahu kenapa baru ngomong sekarang ya." Ujar Hiruma kesal, ia kesal saja ia baru tahu sekarang

"_You must be suspect us first right? I mean it almost two years how you not get that gay vibe__?_" Tanya Yamato penasaran, tentu saja ia dan Taka selalu terlihat frontal ketika di depan Hiruma, Musashi dan Agon. Makanya, ia tidak percaya manusia ini tidak menangkap sama sekali bahwa mereka pacaran

"Ya curiga sih. Cuma positif thinking aja siapa tau kalian temenan. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa ditipu." Jawab Hiruma kesal. Ia masih kesal itu saja inti dari semua ini.

"_Hiruma about what I've been asking you before, how about it?_" Tanya Yamato penasaran

"Kau taukan jawabannya."Jawab Hiruma malu-malu, Yamato hanya bisa tersenyum yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini adalah mendukung sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa Agon harus bertemu dengan Unsui di lobi apartemennya? Bukannya ia tidak mau bertemu dengan adiknya tapi untuk beberapa hal tertentu diantara dia dan adiknya itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan kembarannya itu. Kenapa dari sekian banyak manusia ia harus bertemu dengan Unsui? Apakah Tuhan sedang memberikan ujian kepadanya? Apakah Tuhan sedang menghukumnya karena mengintip anak-anak basket cewek berganti baju diruang klub kampus? Kalau memang iya, kenapa hukumannya harus bertemu dengan Unsui? Kenapa Tuhan langsung membeirikan hukuman terberat kepada dirinya? Banyak pertanyaan yang menumpuk dikepalanya saat ini membuatnya langsung sakit kepala karena pertanyaan yang menumpuk diotaknya.

"Agon, kukira kau pulangnya masih lama. Untung kita masih sempat bertemu." Ujar Unsui membuka percakapan kepada dirinya, ia merasa seperti mendengar sesuatu yang salah dari perkataan Unsui tadi. Membuatnya ingin memeriksakan telinganya ke dokter THT sekarang juga, mungkin ia sudah mengalami kegagalan fungsi di telinganya sehingga kata yang didengarnya adalah kata yang salah.

"Ha? Kau mencariku atau bagaimana nih?" Tanya Agon tidak yakin, ia masih percaya akan teori bahwa telinganya sudah mengalami kegagalan fungsi jadi ia mendengar sesuatu yang salah, Unsui mencarinya adalah sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi sampai langit terbelah menjadi dua atau _Padre _Adriano berhenti menjadi _Priest_ ini adalah sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Iya. Aku mencarimu, berhubung aku sedang ada urusan di Florences." Jawab Unsui dengan aura positif dan aura bahagia yang menguar-nguar seperti seorang adik yang merindukan kakaknya, sesuatu yang Agon pikir adalah sesuatu yang mustahil. Kemungkinan besar dia sedang berhalusniasi hari ini dan membutuhkan _wake up call_ dari Musashi.

"Ha? Urusan di Florences, _priest_ sepertimu kesini karena apa? Ada seseorang yang ingin kau _exorcist_?" Tanya Agon bingung, ia masih berkutat dengan teori bahwa dirinya sedang berhalusinasi dan pendengarannya sedang bermasalah.

"Bukan, _Padre _Adriano mengundangku untuk menikmati opera di _Uffizi_. Sekalian juga aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Kau aneh deh, seperti orang yang nggak yakin kalau aku beneran datang kesini karena mau menemuimu."Unsui menjawab pertanyaan Agon dengan wajah bingung, ia bingung dengan sikap Agon yang bingung dengan kedatangannya kesini dengan alasan untuk menengok dirinya. Tentu saja Unsui datang kemari untuk bertemu Agon, kalau tidak kenapa ia repot-repot kemari.

Agon hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, kemudian ia mengajak Unsui untuk naik keatas. Untungnya lift saat ini kosong jadi mereka bisa dengan cepat menuju ke apartemennnya tanpa hambatan. Namun, sialnya perjalanan menuju keatas malah terkesan awkward dan tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersuara. Agon sama sekali tidak berani membuka suaranya, ia tidak mau saja merusak _mood_ yang Unsui bawa menjadi _mood_ yang sangat buruk.

"Kudengar dari _Padre,_ Hiruma berurusan dengan nona Anezaki ya?" Tanya Unsui langsung pada intinya, akhirnya Agon tahu kenapa Unsui bersusah payah datang ke apartemennya saat ini. Entah kenapa ia bersyukur bahwa ia bukan alasan Unsui untuk datang.

"Ah, dia jatuh cinta pada nona muda itu." Jawab Agon tanpa basa-basi entah kenapa ia merasa ada yang janggal dari pertanyaan Unsui kepadanya tadi, ia kemudian mengingat-ngingat kembali pertanyaan dari saudaranya itu,

"_Padre _tahu darimana?!" Tanya Agon panik, ia menyadari bahwa _Padre _Adriano tahu soal Hiruma dan Anezaki. Sekarang ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi _Padre_. Tentu saja orang yang harus mereka hindari saat ini soal Hiruma dan Anezaki adalah _Padre_ Adriano.

"Kau tidak tahu ya beliau sangat peka kalau urusan soal anak angkatnya itu." Jawab Unsui dengan tenang, Agon bingung bagaimana bisa kembarannya ini bisa tenang dan santai seperti sedang liburan di Hawaii. Ia sendiri saja sudah panik setengah mati soal hal ini.

"Agon, sepertinya kau harus rajin ke gereja mulai dari sekarang. Karena akan banyak rintangan dari jalan yang dipilih Hiruma." Lanjut Unsui serius, tentu saja Agon sadar akan hal itu. Mungkin ia akan mengikuti saran Unsui untuk rajin pergi ke gereja, berdoa untuk keselamatannya dan juga keselamtan teman-temannya, khususnya Hiruma.

.

.

Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka bertiga yang membuka suara setelah mendengar cerita Monta. Pertama-tama, mereka tidak menyangka ada manusia seperti Mamori. Apalagi Sena, ia tidak habis pikir kalau Mamori adalah tipe orang seperti itu. Selama ini Mamori yang ia lihat adalah gadis berwajah dan berhati malaikat, sedangkan cerita Monta terdengar seperti kalau Mamori ini adalah serigala berbulu domba atau iblis yang menyamar menjadi malaikat. Sekarang otaknya sakit memikirkan cerita Monta tadi.

"Sial! Kok aku tidak menyangka nona muda ini sejahat itu ya." Ujar Juumonji membuka percakapan

"Dia itu benar-benar iblis yang patut ditakuti." Timpal Togano menyambung perkataan Juumonji

"Sudah kubilangkan, percuma kita balas dendam. Aku tidak mau orang-orang disekitarku terluka." Ujar Monta sembari memijat kepalanya, ia selalu pusing ketika menceritakan masa lalunya bersama nona muda Anezaki itu, sepertinya karena ingatan yang membekas diotaknya hanya ingatan yang jelek saja soal nona ini.

Sena hanya dapat terdiam dan kemudian ia membuka suaranya dan menyarankan sesuatu kepada teman-temannya, "kurasa kita bisa balas dendam. Kurasa kita bisa melakukannya."

"Ha? Bagaimana caranya,Max? Kau yakin? Bukannya kau dekat dengan Anezaki?" Monta memburu Sena dengan berbagai pertanyaan, sementara Sena hanya terdiam dan Juumonji yang tahu arah pembicaraan Sena langsung menatap Sena dengan pandangan tidak terima.

"Tidak! Aku tahu apa yang ada diotakmu, tidak akan. Aku tidak terima rencanamu!" Ujar Juumonji emosi, apapun alasannya ia tidak mau rencana yang ada diotak Sena terwujud, sebagus apapun rencananya ia tidak mau melakukannya.

"_Kazuki, it's not bad idea. I mean it is the perfect idea to bring down that bitch. If that success, he will seeing her worst side and leave her._" Ujar Togano meyakinkan Juumonji, sementara Juumonji menatap Togano dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sementara itu Monta bingung dengan arah pembicaraan tiga orang ini.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih, Max?" Tanya Monta kesal dengan arah pembicaraan yang ambigu dan tidak jelas ini, Togano menghela napas panjang dan ia melirik kearah Sena yang masih _shock_ karena cerita Monta. Mungkin pembicaraannya tadi hanya sekedar _shock talk_.

"Rencana balas dendam terhadap Anezaki Mamori dengan menggunakan sepupunya Juumonji sebagai sarana kita balas dendam." Jawab Sena dengan tenang, ia memutuskan untuk membalas dendam Suzuna kepada Mamori. Ia tidak peduli sejujurnya dengan statusnya dengan Anezaki Mamori, dari awal mereka bertemu ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan nona muda itu, ia mungkin menganggap Mamori seperti kakaknya karena memang ia tidak pernah punya kakak. Selebihnya mereka hanya orang asing.

"Lebih tepatnya, kita menggunakan _love as revenge_ kepada nona muda itu." Sambung Togano yang kemudian membuat Monta tersedak minumannya, tentu saja ide brilian ini tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Monta, ia juga tidak menyangka nona muda itu bisa jatuh cinta juga.

.

.

Mereka sampai di mansion milik keluarga Anezaki, Hiruma terkesima dengan mansion ini. Ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat mansion di Florence yang sebesar ini. Ia kemudian sadar betapa kaya dan berpengaruhnya keluarga Anezaki jika dilihat dari mansion milik mereka ini, Hiruma merasa sedikit ciut ketika memiliki niat untuk mendekati nona Anezaki ini. Dia hanya rakyat jelata dibandingkan dengan Anezaki yang seperti tuan putri yang tinggal di istana.

"Terima kasih banyak Yamato dan Hiruma. Oh ya Hiruma, jaketmu nanti minggu aku bawa ya."

Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu Mamori telah masuk kerumahnya, kecewa tentu saja namun apa haknya untuk kecewa lagipula ia bukan siapa-siapanya Anezaki. Kekasih juga bukan, ia hanya partikel kecil yang ada dikehidupan nona muda itu. Yamato hanya menghela napas panjang melihat temannya yang menatap rumah Anezaki dengan perasaan sendu. Andai saja Hiruma tahu siapa Mamori sebenarnya, apakah ia akan meninggalkan gadis itu dan melupakannya? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya, ia yang sadar masih dihalaman rumah Mamori langsung tancap gas mengantarkan Hiruma pulang ke apartemennya itu.

"Kau yakin soal aku mendekati Anezaki? Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Hiruma agak ragu, ia ragu setelah sadar perbedaannya dengan Anezaki sangatlah jauh. Bagai langit dan bumi, gadis malaikat seperti Anezaki mana mau sama pemuda beringas dan kayak setan seperti Hiruma ini.

"Tidak masalah sih, tapi keliatannya kau ragu ya. Sangat disayangkan sih, padahal aku bisa membantumu." Jawab Yamato santai, nadanya mungkin terdengar seperti tidak peduli namun sebenarnya ia menyakinkan sahabatnya itu agar tidak ragu dan berjuang sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Hiruma tidak menjawab, ia benar-benar ragu dan bingung apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Ia tidak yakin sama sekali apakah tepat baginya untuk mendekati Mamori, banyak keraguan yang muncul dihatinya. Ia jadi membayangkan dirinya adalah Dante yang pergi ke neraka demi menuju surga dan menemui pujaan hatinya, namun Dante yakin dan mantap dengan keputusannya sementara dirinya ragu dengan keputusannya itu. Apakah ia benar-benar siap untuk hal terburuk ketika mendekati nona muda itu? Kepalanya sakit dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya membuang semua pikiran yang ada diotaknya. Pikirannya melayang bersamaan dengan mobil Yamato yang menembus jalanan kota Florences yang padat itu.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian, Hiruma mendapati dirinya duduk disebelah Mamori ketika misa pagi. Semenjak kejadian di Milan kemarin otaknya tida k berfungsi dengan normal. Bahkan ia tidak sadar sekarang sudah hari minggu dan dia juga tidak sadar sekarang ia berada disebelah Mamori dan juga ia tidak sadar bahwa Mamori baru saja mengembalikan jaketnya. Otaknya benar-benar berhenti berfungsi semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, tentu saja hal ini membuat semua orang yang ada disekitarnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut menjadi was-was kalau saja pemuda berambut pirang itu tiba-tiba saja tidak sadar terjun bebas dari atap apartemennya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan jaketku ya." Ujar Hiruma pada akhirnya membuka pembicaraan mereka disaat _Padre_ Adriano sedang berkhotbah, ia siap dimarahi oleh ayah angkatnya itu karena berbicara ketika misa, daripada ia mengalami kegagalan fungsi otak karena sesuatu hal yang tidak ia ketahui atau mungkin ia tahu alasannya tetapi ia memilih melupakannya.

"Sama-sama, aku mungkin selama ini aneh ya main buang-buang pakaian kalau sudah keterlaluan kotornya." Balas Mamori, matanya boleh saja fokus memperhatikan khotbah tetapi ia lebih fokus berbicara dengan Hiruma. Jujur saja belakangan ini ia tertarik dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Hiruma ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Mamori,namun dibelakang mereka aura mematikan dari Matteo menguar dengan sangat kuat membuat Hiruma agak sangsi ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya lebih lanjut, ia lupa kalau Matteo adalah orang yang harus ia langkahi terlebih dahulu mayatnya kalau mau mendekati nona muda Anezaki itu. Jika dipikir-pikir lagi, ia dan Mamori sama sekali tidak ada progress dan hanya menunggu tidak kepastian saja. Ia tidak mengharapkan progres yang cepat, tapi entah kenapa dia ingin sekali lebih dekat tanpa takut dan ragu. Ia ingin lebih dekat dan menggunakan _first name basis_ kepada nona muda itu. Ragu kembali merasuki dirinya, ia ragu apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya. Keraguannya yang membawanya menuju ketidakpastian dan berakhir menjadi fase tanpa progress.

.

.

**limbo (n)**

_**noun**_

**an uncertain situationthat you cannot control and in which there is no progress or improvement **

_**To be Continue**_

* * *

_**Hola, mohon maaf atas keterlambatan author dalam mengupdate chapter kali ini. Chapter ini paling susah banget pengerjaannya, author sampe beberapa kali bongkar ceritanya karena ga cocok dihati juga dan pada akhirnya setelah beberapa kali dibongkar nemu jalan cerita yang pas untuk chapter ini dan akhirnya update chapter kelima. Padahal di chapter ini mau reveal sedikit hubungan Monta, Suzuna sama Mamori tapi author berpikir keras gimana cara masukinnya dan memutuskan untuk remain as mystery how they know each other. Duh maafkan atas ke plin-planan author ini.  
**_

**_By the way, I wanna say thank you to all of you who read, review, favorite and follow this stupid fanfiction. Terima kasih sekali lagi author ucapkan~_**

**_Sekian and see you on the next chap, laddies~_**

**_BYE~_**


End file.
